Tan Cerca, y Tan lejos
by rosswoods666
Summary: Peridot jamas había entablado una conversación con su extraña pero hermosa vecina Lapis Lazuli, una serie de eventos hace que la inteligente y estudiosa Peridot termine en la casa de Lazuli, desencadenando dudas y preguntas que Peridot jamas se había hecho... acompaña a Peridot en su loca travesía para descubrir mas sobre su hermosa vecina.
1. La Bruja del oceano

Bruja del océano:

Abrí mis ojos como podía, mi cabeza no dudo en empezar a doler y mi garganta se sentía dolorosamente seca, lo único que podía sentir con claridad era el dolor de mi cabeza y el mal sabor a alcohol en mi boca. "Definitivamente me deje llevar en La guardería" La guardería, el bar favorito de Amatista, siempre que íbamos alguna de nosotras salíamos perdiendo, siempre una de las Crystal Gems se emborrachaba intensamente, parece que esta vez fue mi turno…

Mi vista se aclaro finalmente, me encontré con unas paredes azul casi grisáceo y un dulce olor a vainilla… espera, mi cuarto es Verde… tampoco podía ser el cuarto de alguna de mis amigas, a ninguno le gusta el azul… espera… Azul.

De un golpe me levante de la cómoda superficie en la que estaba, mi cabeza me reclamo con un intenso dolor que decidí ignorar, me encontré con lo que menos esperaba.

El cuarto de la bruja del océano.

No tenia mis gafas, así que como pude visualice a mi alrededor, el brillo de la ventana solo me hacia sentir mas ciega, hasta que visualice el brillo de los lentes "Eureka"

Me levante de la cama, cada paso que daba era una fuente punzada en mi cabeza "¿Qué demonios hice anoche?" ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo, justo ahora, necesitaba huir de la casa de esta loca depresiva.

Tome mis lentes y me los puse, me sentí un poco mas relajada cuando mi vista se aclaro, mire a mi alrededor una vez mas. "Tiene un cuarto bastante bonito, simple, sin posters ni nada del otro mundo" examine las flores en su pared, simplemente hermoso. "Pero no puedo estar aquí, si su novia, Jasper llega a aparecer, será mi fin" camine con determinación a la puerta… "Un minuto… ¿¡Y MIS ZAPATOS!?" desesperadamente busque en el piso, en el closet.

Tap,tap,tap

"¡Mierda! ¡Es ella!" antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, la puerta se había abierto, mostrando a la figura aparentemente frágil de la Bruja del océano como le llamaban, pero su verdadero nombre era Lapis Lazuli, Su expresión usualmente cansada y aburrida, ahora reflejaba algo de duda, supongo que era por la bizarra imagen mía, yo me encontraba en el suelo revisando entre sus zapatos que estaban en el suelo.

-He…-

-Hola Peridot- su voz sonó tranquila, pero algo fría, no parecía ni siquiera muy feliz de tenerme allí, supongo que desde que la dejaron castigada un mes por mi culpa me odia ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡Mezcle los químicos equivocados en la clase y simplemente estallo! ¡Y la profesora Yellow Diamond odia con su vida a Lazuli y la castigo a ella en vez de a mi! (y no me iba a quejar al respecto, pero con el tiempo me sentí culpable)

-¡Lazuli! Yo, emmm, ¿Cómo termine en tu departamento?- Ella simplemente suspiro con cansancio.

-Tu amiga, Amatista, olvido tus llaves en el bar y no podía meterte a tu casa, estabas inconsciente, yo estaba pasando casualmente para entrar en mi departamento, aparentemente ella me reconoció y no dudo dos veces en dejarme a cargo de ti-

"Amatista te odio con mi vida, mas te vale encontrar las llaves de mi casa maldita enana molesta"

-Ho, entiendo, pues, gracias supongo, no era parte del plan salir inconsciente debido a el gran consumo de sustancias alcohólicas, realmente mi plan nunca fue salir y…-

-No importa- me corto inmediatamente, supongo que ella no me quería mas tiempo en su casa ¿eh? Dejo los zapatos en la entrada del cuarto y se retiro inmediatamente, creo que me esta dando a entender que quiere que me vaya de una buena vez.

Sin dudarlo tome mis zapatos y a una velocidad increíble me los puse, camine hacia la sala y antes de abrir la puerta escuche a Lazuli.

-Hey ¿no planeas irte con el estomago vacio? ¿Verdad?- en una de sus manos llevaba un plato de panqueques con miel y en su otra mano una taza de café, ella trabajaba en una cafetería, supongo que ese platillo era su especialidad.

-Bueno, supongo que si no te molesta-

-Si me molesta que te quedes, pero si te desmayas en medio de la calle por hambre, yo tendría que hacerme responsable y no me conviene- miré algo desconcertada a la chica hermosa de cabello negro con parte de su cabello teñido de azul, "¡que desagradable es! ¡Ni yo eh sido tan hostil en mi vida!"

-Vaya que amable, si me ofreces comida con tanto amor no puedo negarme- solté con veneno, si ella creía que por ser bonita yo iba a dejarme sabotear, estaba muy equivocada, demasiado equivocada.

El primer bocado de la comida, fue fantástico sabia muy bien, no pude evitar masticar lentamente para saborear mejor.

-¡Lazuli esto sabe increíble!-

-Ya lo se- dijo ella con un tono creído, embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, no iba a quejarme al respecto, cocina realmente bien. –Trabajo en una cafetería, estas cosas se me dan bien, pero son platillos sencillos en realidad, el truco esta es en la mezcla- parecía realmente satisfecha con su trabajo, aunque mas de una vez la vi leyendo sobre Biología Marina, y usualmente la eh visto en la playa, paseando ante el atardecer, siempre vestida con tonos azules… Era la capitana del equipo de natación ¡Era tan acuática! Pero se le consideraba una bruja, por su gran fuerza y habilidad, rebeldía y poder, la única persona que podía dominarla era la salvaje de Jasper, una chica molesta y escandalosa que tenia complejo de soldado, era una de las mejores atletas de todas y también era muy inteligente a pesar de su pinta de completa estúpida.

-No lo se… yo cocino horriblemente mal-

-Los cerebritos no están hechos para cocinar ¿eh?- Lazuli sonreía con satisfacción, le encantaba molestar a todos, yo solo la había visto ser amable con un ser viviente en la tierra, Steven Universe, el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, La sub-directora de la secundaria HightDamond, parecía otra persona, bromeando y abrazando al chico.

-Supongo que si- Quería decirle algo como "Y las brujas no están hechas para ser amables ¿eh?" pero, ella, de alguna forma si había sido amable, me dejo dormir en su cama, me refugio, me esta dando comida, no me puedo quejar, lo mínimo seria soportar sus burlas.

-Bueno, debo irme a trabajar- dejo su plato en el fregadero-Apenas termines, tomas tus llaves que por cierto, trajo perla hace un rato, y te vas- tomo una chaqueta de cuero que tenia colgada cerca de la puerta y se fue.

-Como sea…- termine el plato, iba a dejarlo, pero vi todos los platos sucios… "Bueno, que mas da" lave todos los platos y los deje por orden de tamaños en un estante que quedaba en la pequeña cocina, limpie un poco el horno y barrí su casa completamente, ordene su ropa y puse a lavar la sucia.

-Así no tendrá mucho de que quejarse…- Salí del apartamento y fui directamente al mío, que quedaba justo al frente del suyo, si, Lazuli es mi vecina, vivo justamente en frente de ella y esta es la primera vez en meses que tengo un contacto con ella fuera de las instalaciones de la secundaria.


	2. Gracias, Vecina

Tan cerca y Tan Lejos

Capitulo 2: Gracias, vecina

-Tonto uniforme con sus tontas reglas…- me quite este absurdo y sofocante uniforme ¡Una puta ola de calor y aun así nos querían con este traje! Adoraba ser parte de la casa de Yellow Diamond pero no adoraba tanto el uniforme, que consistía en una primera camisa manga larga de botones blanca, luego una corbata amarilla con franjas negras, luego un smoking ¡Todo eso en una condenada ola de calor! Las otras casas no tenían un uniforme tan formal como el nuestro y le dejaron quitarse sus chaquetas y accesorios extras, no se imaginan lo doloroso que fue estar por los pasillos y ver a todas las cristal gems solo con la camisa de botones arremangada, sin nada mas, dulce frescura para ellas.

"Pero definitivamente, lo peor del día fue Lapis Lazuli" Su hermosa y sensual vecina, a quien nunca en su vida le ha hablado si no hasta hace unos días, la cosa es, que hoy, mientras salía muy tranquilamente de las instalaciones del instinto, tome el pasillo equivocado y termine en las piscinas de natación, área exclusiva para las nadadoras.

" _Supongo que tenia tan tostado el cerebro por el calor que me desoriente completamente"_

 _A penas me di cuenta de donde estaba iba a retirarme, hasta que sentí que me llamaban, era el pequeño Steven, que muy emocionado me pidió que lo acompañara a ver las practicas de su amiga que era nadadora._

 _No pensaba defraudar al niño así que acepte, sin saber lo que venia… al sentarnos en las gradas veo un cabello corto negro teñido de azul similar y luego caigo en cuenta ¡Era Lapis Lazuli!_

Recuerdo perfectamente como si hubiera sido hace 20 min

 _trate de huir de la situación, pero el molesto Steven insistía e iba a hacer un escándalo, así que me toco quedarme a ver como Lazuli se refrescaba en esa fría y dulce agua, quitando el calor de su cuerpo con las aguas que parecían moverse a través de su figura._

 _Pero ese no fue el problema, el problema fue ella, Lazuli, que apenas me vio su expresión fue como si yo fuera el peor de los virus existente ¡Una total expresión de asco y desagrado! Pero cuando vio a Steven su rostro cambio totalmente ¿es acaso eso natural? Su expresión fue de tanta alegría, Steven empezó a saludarla en voz alta y se acerco a la piscina, yo me quede en mi lugar en las gradas viendo como los dos compartían._

 _Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Steven empezó a hacerme señas con la mano, sin ninguna escapatoria posible, no me quedo de otra que acercarme a ellos dos._

 _-¡Peridot! Esta es mi amiga Lapis Lazuli, ¡es la capitana del equipo de natación!- Steven sonreía emocionado mientras que Lapis solo me veía con su clásica expresión de aburrimiento._

 _-Si Steven, se perfectamente quien es ella…- sonreí y le extendí la mano a la chica de cabello azul, quien tenia una expresión de sorpresa, apuesto a que esperaba que yo reaccionara hostil, pero yo no soy como ella, soy educada y actuare de forma correcta. –Aunque nunca nos habíamos conocido formalmente, Peridot, tu vecina, un placer-_

 _Ella me miro dudosa, suspiro con fastidio y estrecho su mano (la cual estaba humeda por el asunto de la piscina) –Lapis Lazuli, no tengo tanto placer pero como sea- a pesar de que eso me saco de mis casillas trate de disimularlo._

 _-¿Ustedes son vecinas?- Steven nos veía a ambas sorprendidas, pero ninguna se fijaba en ese detalle, estábamos teniendo una batalla de miradas, una que no perdería._

 _-Si, Steven, lo somos… deberías tener cuidado con quien te juntas, la gente que llega inconsciente a su casa con ayuda de sus amigas no son muy buena influencia- Lapis me miraba fijamente, golpe bajo, usar al pequeño Steven, pero yo puedo jugar mejor._

 _-Pues alguien que es novia de la busca problemas de Jasper tampoco es muy buena influencia- La tranquilidad que el rostro de Lazuli siempre presentaba fue reemplazado por una mueca de furia._

 _-Tu no sabes nada de ella-_

 _-Es verdad, no me importaría saber mas de una tonta como ella, a puesto a que su estupidez es contagiosa… ¿por algo estas tu así? ¿No?- Steven parecía desesperado y se interpuso entre nosotras, la expresión de lapis fue de verdadero odio hacia mí._

 _-P-peridot, Lapis deténganse de una vez- me quite el maldito smoking y lo arremangue a mi cintura._

 _-Nos vemos luego, vecina- dijo ella con un tono demasiado venenoso para mi gusto, pero supongo que ya el daño estaba hecho, esa actitud de creida que ella tiene, no me agrada en lo absoluto._

 _-Peridot ¿Por qué pelean?- Steven me miro decepcionado, ese niño a veces parecía demasiado maduro para su edad, pero hoy no estaba de humor para una sesión de regaños con frases maduras de parte del niño, así que simplemente acaricie su cabello y me fui sin mas…_

 _La peor mañana de todas, un horrible y sofocante calor y Lapis Lazuli, mi vecina con la cual eh hablado solo dos veces y pareciera que me odia de toda la vida… en el fondo, yo solo quería saber, quien era ella, pero… ¿¡Como hacerlo si no puedo evitar contestar de la misma forma venenosa que ella cada vez que se dirigí a mi con tanto odio!?_

Y esa serie de eventos, fueron las que dieron paso a mi sufrimiento actual, justo ahora estoy en mi departamento, disgustada pero con algo de aire frio en mi rostro, el calor había desaparecido completamente y ya me sentía un poco mejor

-Realmente… me pase de la línea- Creo que al no tener el cerebro tan tostado me estoy dando cuenta de mi error… "odio cuando Steven tiene la razón" mire a los alrededores de mi desordenado cuarto, en busca de respuestas…

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- trate de pensar algo que Steven haría en esta situación "Un regalo de disculpas sin duda" bueno, supongo que tengo toda la tarde para planear algo bueno que le guste a esa Emo amargada con complejo de sirena.

Sin mas, tome mi teléfono y empecé a anotar posibles regalos y reacciones de lapis ante este, lo mío eran los cálculos y estadísticas, ella era alguien que actuaba según sus sentimientos, pero los débiles hacen eso… y yo no quiero ser débil…

…

Bien, supongo que luego de una buena sesión de video juegos ire por su regalo, pero antes, necesito ir a pagar la renta del departamento, tome el dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina e iba de camino a la puerta, pero algo me detuvo, una voz familiar.

-¡LAPIS! ¡SE QUE ESTAS ALLI! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!- me quede paralizada ante la puerta… Jasper… en una ocasión nos toco ser compañeras para un trabajo grupal, fue horrible, en aquel entonces no era amiga de las Crystal Gems y Jasper tuvo una pelea con una de ellas, Garnet, trate de no verme incluida en toda esa batalla pero al final nos castigaron a todas, desde allí trato de no entablar algún contacto con esa bruta llena de musculo sin un poco de cerebro.

Pero no se iba a caer a engaños, ella más que nadie sabía perfectamente que Jasper podía ser muy fría y calculadora cuando lo deseaba, pero Jasper era alguna clase de animal salvaje que se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ LAZULI!- se escucho el estruendo de una puerta y los gritos de Jasper cesaron.

-¡Me estaba bañando maldita sea! ¿¡Que quieres!?- Era Lapis, sonaba furiosa, creo que cualquiera lo estaría si alguien como Jasper interrumpiera de esa forma, además, existen los timbres maldita sea, estaba formando un ridículo show.

"Clásico de Jasper"

-Vine a buscarte, vamos a la reunión de esas Crystal Gems, Yo y los cuarzos vamos a arruinarles la fiesta, será divertido- se escucho un suspiro de parte de Lapis, realmente me impresionaban estas puertas, no omitían el ruido en absoluto… eso quiere decir que tal vez cuando me pongo a gritar en medio de mis partidas de video juegos se escucha en todo el edificio… mierda.

-No Jasper, sabes que también las odio, pero no les hare la vida imposible, ellas ya no son una molestia para mi- ¿Por qué Lazuli sonaba tan… decepcionada? ¿Acaso no quería acompañar a su novia? No entiendo…

-Lazuli tenemos tanto tiempo sin divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos ¡Vamos! ¡Un monstro como tu debe estar conmigo!-

-¿Monstro?- Mierda…

-¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que eres una persona horrible que disfruta de torturar! ¡No lo niegues!-

-Jasper, vete- Sabia que esta musculitos era una idiota pero no sabia que podía llegar a esos extremos de idiotez masiva… se que esta mal escuchar sus asuntos personales, pero es algo casual, yo iba a ir a pagar mi renta y esa bestia estúpida llamada Jasper esta montando un escándalo justo a cinco pasos de mi puerta.

-¡Pero Lapis!- Se escucho un fuerte estruendo de la puerta cerrándose, seguido de gritos de Jasper quien golpeo la pared y luego de unos gritos mas se fue.

-Mierda…- quien diría que Lazuli tendría una relación tan horrenda, creí, que de alguna manera esas dos se complementaban ¿no? Se la pasaban tomadas de la mano en el instituto siempre sonriendo, Lapis siempre iba a esos torneos de atletismo de Jasper.

-Supongo que ya es hora de salir- me dije a mi misma… luego de esto, me doy cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece, su relación no es tan perfecta, aunque, tal vez son problemas pasajeros ¿no? Abrí la puerta tranquilamente con la sensación de que el peligro había pasado. "Si, solo pequeños problemas en su relación, esas cosas les pasan a cualquiera"

Pero no cualquiera llora desconsoladamente pegado a su puerta.

Al salir al pasillo escucho unos sollozos, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, solo cayo en cuenta de que su hermosa vecina Lapis Lazuli era quien lloraba al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta.

"Yo, no debería interferir… ella me odia y yo…" mire una vez mas la puerta. "Solo terminar pareciendo una acosadora que escucha conversaciones de otros" aunque, tal vez haya una manera de ayudarla sin parecer una acosadora…

"No tengo mas opción" guarde el dinero de la renta en mi bolsillo y toque el timbre de su casa, bien, se natural "Vamos Peridot, estas cosas se te dan bien, solo, trata de no parecer muy nerviosa eso es todo"

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y luego se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Lazuli, que aun toda despeinada y con sus ojos llorosos y rojos, se veía muy hermosa…

-¿Qué quieres?- Hermosa pero mas seca que un maldito desierto, simplemente suspire, ella lo hace todo el tiempo, me pregunto si la relaja.

-Perdí un brazalete hace unos días y es muy importante para mi ¿no estará aquí?- Lazuli me miro claramente confundida, pero como siempre reemplazo todo signo de sorpresa (o de sentimientos) por esa condenada expresión de aburrimiento ¿acaso ella no sabe lo que es sonreír? ¿No le duele la cara por tener esa expresión cada día de su puta vida?

-¿Crees que si hubiera encontrado tu basura me la hubiera quedado?- Lazuli arqueo una ceja con una leve sonrisa malvada ¡Al menos puede sonreír! ¡Sonríe como clásica villana de película pero al menos sonríe!

-No estoy diciendo que te la hayas quedado o encontrado, tal vez cayo al suelo y aun no las has encontrado- Trato de ser paciente pero si ella sigue solo con una camisa y todas sus piernas expuesta, mas esa actitud no se que hare primero, si matarla o violarla.

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga al respecto?- Lapis parecía disfrutarlo, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande mientras me miraba ¿estaba haciéndolo apropósito? ¡Si! ¡Me estaba molestando a propósito!

-Que me dejes pasar de una buena vez para revisar si mi maldito brazalete esta en tu cuarto- Lazuli simplemente miro al fondo de su casa y luego paso una mano libre por su nuca, como si dudara en dejarme pasar, por favor ¡Yo dormí en su cuarto! ¡En su cama! ¡Borracha!

-No lo se… yo revisare ¿vale? Si encuentro algo te digo, después de todo no es como si vivieras muy lejos Peritonta- sonrió una vez mas y simplemente cerro la puerta.

"¿Peritonta? ¿En serio? Ya me recuerda a Amatista, esas dos se llevarían bien… aunque, creo que mi misión funciono, estaba un poco mas animada"

Esta vez fue inevitable para mi suspirar de cansancio… -Que día ¿eh?- mire una vez mas a la puerta, tal vez me haya insultado y yo a ella, tal vez no tengamos una amistad ni nada en común y tal vez no nos llevemos bien… pero el día de hoy fue interesante gracias a ella… -Gracias, Vecina-

"Espera un minuto, Jasper dijo algo de arruinarles la fiesta a las chicas… mierda, hoy harían una fiesta en la piscina junto con las otras Cystal Gems en casa de Bismuth ¡Mierda lo había olvidado! ¡Debo llamar a Amatista y decirle al respecto!"

Marque el número de Amatista, me preocupa en exceso eso de arruinarles las fiesta, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar si se trata de Jasper.

"¡Por favor contesta!"


	3. ¡La fiesta!

Amatista no contestaba, no quedaba de otra tendría que ir hasta la casa de Bismuth antes de que algo malo pase, a toda velocidad tome el pasillo que da hacia las escaleras, no tenia tiempo para el ascensor.

Supongo que la preocupación por mis amigas me hizo tomar una velocidad que ni yo sabia que tenia, baje desde un octavo piso al lobby del edificio en unos 5 minutos, que rápida puedo se cuando quiero ¿eh?.

-Señorita Peridot no ha pagado la renta del mes- la molesta recepcionista me recordó el asunto de la renta, mal momento Yellow Pearl.

-¡YA LO SE JODER LLEVAS TODA LA SEMANA DICIENDOMELO! ¡TOMA TU DINERO DE UNA VEZ!- saque el sobre de mi bolsillo trasero y se lo lance sin ningún cuidado, seguro me reclamaría por eso pero son pequeñeces.

"Justo ahora dependo de la vieja confiable" frente al edificio estaba mi bebe, mi todo, mi precioso auto, un escarabajo plateado modificado y mejorado por mi. Saque las llaves y entre lo mas rápido que pude, lo encendí y Salí a toda velocidad (o al menos la que la Ley me permitía)

En el camino más de una vez casi atropelló a una pobre anciana o casi me paso los semáforos.

-Venga, venga cambia de una vez- como un rayo una conocida camioneta gigantesca verde con un dibujo de una mano en la parte de atrás salió a toda velocidad por la calle contraria, conocía perfectamente esa camioneta. –Jasper, esa es "La Nave" la camioneta de Jasper- el semáforo dio luz verde y pise el acelerador "Seguro va a tomar la ruta normal a casa de Bismuth, yo tomare un atajo" cruce una calle y di unas vueltas alrededor de una manzana, que da camino a una ruta a cierta calle, la calle donde vive Bismuth "La Herrería"

Era una calle llena de hermosas casas, construida por sus propios dueños, Bismuth construyo su casa ella sola, ella trabajaba para la empresa White Diamond, era especialista en construcciones, renuncio hace mucho y con los ahorros construyo su propio hogar, luego consiguió trabajo en una pequeña empresa de albañiles y vive bastante bien.

-¡Mierda!- Había llegado tarde, aun habiendo tomado el atajo, la camioneta de Jasper era mas rápida, la camioneta estaba mal estacionada frente la gran casa de Bismuth y varias personas salían corriendo llenas de… ¿Polvo de colores?

Estacione mi auto y Salí corriendo, detuve a una chica que lloraba desesperada, ella es una Crystal Gem también.

-¿¡Que sucedió!?- la chica desesperada me abrazo.

-Jasper y sus cuarzos han venido con estos polvos de colores, golpearon gravemente a Amatista y a cualquiera de apellido Cuarzo que ellas consideraban defectuoso, a los demás solo nos lanzaron estos polvos que arden en la piel- la chica lloraba intensamente, me quite la chaqueta y la cubrí.

-Tranquila, ve a casa y báñate, este polvo solo reacciona con cloro de piscina, apenas te bañes se te pasara, pero antes de eso, necesito que llames a Rose, infórmale de esto ¡Rápido!- la chica afirmo y salió corriendo, fije mi vista en la casa de Bismuth, habían huevos y tomates manchando la hermosa estructura que se asimilaba al cristal. –Esa Tonta…-

Sin mas entre a la casa, esquivando a gemas que corrían desesperadas, cuando llegue al patio donde estaba la piscina, me encontré con lo peor.

Garneth peleaba intensamente con uno de los cuarzos de Jasper, Perla estaba acorralada por tres Cuarzos que se le acercaba con unos bates y el pobre Steven quien no era culpable de nada era sostenido por la maniática de Jasper.

-¡Peridot! ¡Vete de aquí!- amatista grito con furia desde el suelo, se levantaba como podía, antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo, una mujer hermosa salió de la nada, esquivo a los cuarzos y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro a Jasper.

-¡Stevonnie!- Amatista se quedo perpleja en el suelo viendo a la gran chica cargar en sus brazos al pobre Steven quien seguía muy asustado. Yo aun no procesaba del todo la situación "¿Quién es ella?" Jasper miro con furia a la desconocida.

-Tu otra vez- Jasper se levanto y escupió un poco de sangre. –Cuarzos, retirada- ignorando cualquier otra cosa, Jasper y sus soldados se fueron corriendo por otro lado, dejándonos a todos muy impactados y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Tu… la venciste- Amatista parecía mas impactada que las demás, no conocía muy bien a Amatista, pero puedo asegurar que estaba enojada y muy decepcionada de si misma. Pero ni yo estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para ir a ayudar a Amatista, esa chica, sin mas golpeo a Jasper ¡JASPER!.

Garnet sonrió ¿la conocía?

-Hey, yo… ¿llegue muy tarde?- Garnet empezó a reír con ganas, perla se le unió y un confundido Steven también.

Las únicas que no reían eran Amatista, una chica que estaba desmayada y yo. Seguía sin entender nada.

Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros, al voltear me encontré con Bismuth, quien sonreía, siempre tan sonriente ¿eh? Ella me dirigió la mirada.

-Esa no es ropa para asistir a una fiesta en la piscina- suspire cansada, la adrenalina pasada me estaba afectando consideradamente.

-No planeaba venir precisamente, Jasper se pasó cerca de mi apartamento y la escuche gritar su plan, vine tan rápido como pude, pero supongo que como siempre llegue tarde- Bismuth me miro sonriente de todas formas.

-No te preocupes, de alguna forma lo veía venir, por eso le dije a Stevonnie que asistiera, aunque ella también termino llegando tarde ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Stevonnie sonreía apenada, Garnet se le había acercado y la rodeo con un brazo sonriente, mientras perla sonreía maravillada.

-¿De donde sacaste tanta fuerza?- Steven la miraba maravillado, pero un poco mas atrás, Amatista se levantaba y suspiraba, se alejo de todas y lo note, ya le preguntaría al respecto.

Este tipo de peleas entre los soldados de Jasper y las Crystal Gems eran comunes, pero jamás había visto a Amatista tan afectada al respecto ¿Qué sucedió?

…

Ya habían pasado horas del accidente, Entre todas arreglamos la casa de Bismuth hasta que quedo como nueva, justo ahora nos encontrábamos en la gran sala de Bismuth cerca de la chimenea, platicando y contando chistes.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunte finalmente a esta chica nueva, Stevonnie.

-Pues, soy Stevonnie soy una prima lejana de Steven- Steven se vio claramente sorprendido.

-¿¡Prima!?- Stevonnie afirmo algo sonrojada, Garnet seguía sonriente al igual que Perla, Bismuth bebía una taza de café mientras veía unos planos, ella escuchaba todo, pero seguía algo ausente viendo sus planos, quien también estaba ausente era amatista, que no ha dejado de ver el fuego de la chimenea en horas ¿acaso el fuego tenia algo peculiar hoy que llamaba su atención?

Disimuladamente me acerque a Amatista.

-Si Steven, soy tu prima lejana Stevonnie Cuarzo… Bismuth me ha invitado por que veía esto del ataque de Jasper como una posibilidad, eh venido lo mas rápido que pude, es que vivo en Ciudad Playa y me queda bastante difícil venir a Empire City, pero al menos evite lo peor ¿no?-

-¡Claro! ¡Me salvaste! ¡Eres mi Héroe!- Steven abrazo a Stevonnie.

"Aprovechare su distracción para hablar con la enana morada"

-Hey Amatista- le susurre a Big-Am, quien estaba aun ausente viendo el fuego. –Heyyy Amy- seguía sin contestar. -¡Amatista!-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Que!?- Amatista me dirigió la mirada con sorpresa y algo de furia en su tono, sin inmutarme le jale para poder hablar sin que nos escucharan las demás chicas.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿El fuego te molesta? Llevas horas mirándolo como si fuera la cara de Jasper- El rostro de Amatista se torno mas serio cuando mencione a la molesta de Jasper, Amatista siempre se había sentido inferior al ser uno de los pocos Cuarzos que, según Jasper "No daban la talla" claro que eso de alguna forma era cierto, Amatista era pequeña y era débil en comparación a Jasper, pero procedía de una mejor familia de Cuarzos que la de Jasper, quien era un Cuarzo de pura suerte.

-No me hables de ella…-

-¿Es por que es mas fuerte que tu? ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Tu apellido esta mas limpio y perfecto que el de ella! ¡Ella es Cuarzo de pura suerte!- Amatista me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me halo bruscamente.

-Pero ella es grande, fuerte y poderosa- me soltó y se levanto de su asiento ¿Cuál era su problema? Solo había sido una batalla, ya podría vencerla en algún otro encuentro, eso es lo que siempre hacia Amatista, tomar revancha ¿Por qué es tan complicado ahora? –Pero tu no puedes entender eso, porque eres Olivino, tu apellido tu tiene la misma fuerza sobre tus hombros-

Realmente a Peridot no le afectaba que su apellido fuera una más del montón ¿a quien le importaba un tonto apellido? Cuando lo importante es la persona.

-Eso es lo mas Tonto que te he escuchado decir- Amatista completamente llena de furia se fue de la habitación, pero no me importaba, la conocía, ya se le pasaría eso Amatista es así, solo esta algo enojada por que Stevonnie venció a Jasper antes que ella.

Aunque, no creo que Amatista hubiera podido vencerle.

-Bueno, ya que todo esta relativamente bien, omitiendo a las Gems heridas y los daños a la casa de Bismuth, supongo que ya puedo irme-

-Claro, pásate cuando quieras enana- comento Bismuth quien seguía muy concentrada con sus planos y asuntos de su trabajo, Garnet solo me extendió la mano a forma de saludo.

-Nos vemos Peridot- Steven me abrazo al igual que Stevonnie, tienen bastante en común estos dos ¿eh?

-Adiós Peridot, ten cuidado con Jasper- Perla me sacudió mi cabello, desordenándolo mas de lo usual y se retiro de la sala "¿Acaso ira a buscar a Amatista?" sin mucho mas que decir me retire de la casa.

Al menos podre irme a casa mas tranquila.

…

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, lo malo de Empire City es que era muy grande y justo el día de hoy había una gran lluvia, que estaba provocando muchos accidentes automovilísticos y trafico.

-Tonto clima, tonta naturaleza- mientras esperaba que los automóviles avanzaran mire fijamente cierta cafetería, se me hacia familiar la chica que salía… "Ja, se esta mojando en la lluvia por no tener paraguas, que tonta… espera…"

-¡Lazuli!- Su hermosa vecina estaba sufriendo bajo la lluvia y ella estaba en las comodidades de su auto "Debería darme vergüenza" baje la ventanilla del auto y me asome por la ventana, definitivamente no la dejaría en medio de la noche de Empire City sola, eso no es lo correcto, además, posiblemente podríamos hablar un poco y formar una amistad… okno eso es demasiado.

-¡Oye Lazuli! ¡Hey! ¡Lazuli!- a pesar de la distancia, sabía perfectamente que Lazuli había puesto esa mueca de molesta que siempre pone cuando me ve, no es nuevo, ya lo podía ver venir. -¡Te mojaras como una idiota! ¡Ven!-

Lazuli se acerco hasta su auto y se monto en el asiento del copiloto.

Una vez allí pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos… ¿Qué debía apreciar exactamente? ¡Tenia esa condenada cara de aburrimiento otra vez! ¡Y se veía hermosa de todas formas!

-Gracias- dijo sin más, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Para algo son las amigas!- eso si que estuvo de mas, si no debi decir eso, Lapis me miro, con su típica mueca.

-Tu no eres mi amiga- se cruzo de brazos y fijo su vista en la ventana, haciendo se la ruda, supongo que mejor dejare mi intento de socialización para después, no creo que vaya a lograr algo de todas formas.

…

El viaje era silencioso, el trafico había disminuido y ya podía conducir con tranquilidad, Lazuli no dijo ni hizo nada, mantuvo la vista fija en el camino totalmente, parecía hasta parte de algún video, de esos donde es una canción triste y alguien admira el camino, pues de esos.

La radio decía algo sobre Hippies que están invadiendo propiedades ¿Qué demonios es un Hippie? "Eso seria un buen tema de conversación" pero ya habíamos llegado a casa, no valía la pena el intento.

Estacione el auto frente al edificio y en un incomodo silencio ambas fuimos al lobby.

-Señorita Peridot- "Mierda, Yellow Pearl, había olvidado completamente la forma en que la trate hoy mas temprano"

-Ehhh, si ¿Qué sucede?-

-Recuerde pagar la renta del próximo mes, que vence el 1 de Diciembre… y también le recomiendo algún tipo de terapia para esos problemas de ira- La molesta recepcionista sonrió de forma espeluznante, trate de ignorar su comentario y fui directo al ascensor, Lazuli parecía estar siguiéndome ¿o eran cosas mías? "No, son cosas mías, vivimos en el mismo piso, es coincidencia"

Estar en el ascensor fue aun mas incomodo.

-Hey, Lazuli- al instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lazuli salió fugaz de allí, suspire fastidiada, que mas da, no podre socializar con esta Emo depresiva, camine despacio hasta mi puerta, estaba cansada y no tenia fuerza para ir a un paso mas rápido.

-Peridot-

Toda mi piel se erizo al escucharla decir mi nombre… voltee en silencio a verla, tenia su mano extendida con algún tipo de sobre de color verde oscuro.

-No encontré tu brazalete, pero te… te conseguí este para recompensarlo-

¿En serio? "En serio"

-Ah… yo, gracias Lazuli- no pude evitar sonreír emocionada, este era nuestro primer contacto luego de solo peleas.

-No creas que quiero ser tu amiga o algo así, es solo para que no me andes molestando- "Si, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esta bruja no es amable"

Sin esperar mi respuesta Lazuli se adentro a su departamento, finalmente algo realmente bueno en este extraño y agotador día, entre a mi departamento para finalmente descansar.

-Al final no fue tan malo…-

….

Fin :v

Okno

Solo vengo a decir… JODER QUE PUTA EMOCION

No esperaba que les gustara tanto este fic ¡Son muchos review para solo 2 capítulos! Y mis sempais dejaron sus Review Cintriux y Hiisae, me siento tan alagada joder, y como siempre mí querida Lazuli05 dejando sus ánimos, gracias a todos por dejar el review, les prometo más de esta historia.

Otra cosa, para los seguidores del plan, no pienso escribir hasta que termine de ver Cosecha de Gemas, así que… xD

Gracias por leer y dejar sus review, los amoooo!


	4. Camp Pinning Heart's

Bien, antes de comenzar quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:

-Primero, lo más obvio, es un universo alterno

-Segundo, todas están en la secundaria, pero van en último año, me baso según mi tipo de educación en mi país, donde nos graduamos a los 17 o en raros casos 18

-tercero, Las diamantes en vez de ser algún tipo de autoridad, son dueñas de empresas que se están en distintas ramas del comercio, por ejemplo Yellow Diamond que es una de las empresas mas conocidas por que ha hecho mas tratos y ese tipo de cosas

-La Secundaria donde estudian es financiada por todas las diamantes en general, y tienen un sistema de estudio basado en casas (¿Saben Harry Potter? Estilo Griffyndor y Ravenclaw, pues así) Son cuatro casas, La de Yellow Diamond, donde están los fríos y calculadores, La casa de Pink Diamond, que tiene a los fuertes e impulsivos, La casa de White Diamond, que tiene a los impredecibles y amables y por ultimo, la casa de Blue Diamond los inteligentes y duros

-No tengo una fecha establecida para cada actualización, pero lo mas seguro sea dos capítulos a la semana, aun no lo tengo muy claro.

-Cada uniforme de las casas en la secundaria son distintos, por ejemplo, el de Yellow D es el mas estricto y formal, tiene una camisa de botones blanca, luego la corbata y el Smoking. El de Pink D es solo una camisa de botones y un suéter manga largas (y la corbata rosa con franjas negras). El uniforme de White D es similar al de Pink Diamon pero el suéter es sin mangas y la corbata es gris con franjas negras. El uniforme de Blue D, es bastante distinto a los otros, en las chicas solo es una camisa a botones, falda azul y la corbata azul con franjas negras y el de los chicos, es la camisa a botones y una chaqueta azul oscuro con la corbata azul con franjas negras

-Los apellidos tienen un gran valor en este fic, como obviamente son gemas, su rango, poder o lo que sea, va por sus apellidos. (Ejemplo, Amatista Cuarzo y Rose Cuarzo)

-La gran mayoría de los capítulos serán narrados por Peridot

Quiero dejar bastante claro el asunto de los uniformes para evitar confusiones en futuros capítulos

Y Bueno, sin mas prosigo con el cuarto capitulo ¡Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo! Soy novata en esto y ver tanto apoyo me llena de felicidad y me inspiran a escribir…

¡Lapidot For Evah!

…

Capitulo 3: Camp Pining Hearts

Al fin era fin de semana y según el noticiero hoy habría un clima cálido y con una temperatura normal, a diferencia de hace unos días que parecía que estábamos en medio del infierno para que luego dar paso a la tormenta del siglo.

Alli estaba yo, la increíble y divertida Peridot, acostada en mi sofá con un tazón de cereales en una mano esperando al especial de Camp Pining Hearts edición verano 2016.

-Llevo esperando por esto dos semanas- tenia todo fríamente calculado, llevaba mi camisa de CPH favorita, varias sodas y chocolates, entre otros dulces y aperitivos para todas las horas en las que estaré aquí sentada como idiota, unos pañuelos y mi Tablet cargada al máximo, así podría postear en mi blog las críticas y cualquier comentario con respecto al especial.

-Nada puede arruinar esta hermoso sábado- pero el sonido de una llamada entrante lo hizo, bueno, no hay problema, aun faltan 10 minutos.

-Si ¿diga?- era numero desconocido, que raro.

-Peridot ¡Soy Steven! ¡Por favor ven rápido! ¡Ninguna de las gemas contesta y-y- ¿¡Steven!? ¿¡Por que suena tan agitado!?

-¿Steven? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Se escuchaban jadeos seguido de unos cuantos pasos

-Peridot, Jasper ha venido hasta la playa, estaba con Lapis y ella ha aparecido, esta discutiendo a gritos con Lazuli y ella me estaba amenazando, quise enfrentarme a ella pero Lazuli se interpuso y Jasper la golpeo-

-¿¡La golpeo!?- ¡No se diga mas!

- _Sin más que perder, ahora empieza el especial de Camp Pining Hearts en vivo y en directo-_

Suspire, no quedaba de otra. Me levante del sofá y tome el primer pantalón que encontré, me puse mis fieles botas militares y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, no sin antes tomar mi billetera y las llaves de mi automóvil, esta vez tuve que tomar el ascensor, las escaleras estaban en mantenimiento.

Fui directo al auto sin esperar a que Yellow Pearl empezara a fastidiar como siempre, esa chica se creía la gran cosa por ser secretaria de Yellow Diamond.

Tenia suerte, la playa estaba a solo unos pocos minutos de aquí, llegare a tiempo, no como la vez anterior, yo lo se.

…

-¡Steven!- Lazuli grito con todas sus fuerzas y dolor desde la superficie arenosa, no podía moverse, solo podía ver a su maniática novia estar a punto de golpear a su amigo.

-¡Jaaaaaaaaasperrrrrr!- corrí a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban Lazuli y el pequeño Steven -¡Eso es abuso infantil maldita descerebrada!- grite con todas mis fuerzas en un salvaje acto de coraje, detrás de mi iba una chica desconocida pero muy divertida, que dios sepa por que quería ayudar.

-¡Tu!- Jasper me miro con odio, yo frene en seco en la arena, no podía enfrentarla, no tenía la fuerza necesaria, pero la chica morena de cabello corto castaño fue como una fiera hacia Jasper "¿¡Acaso estaba loca!?"

La chica le dio un potente gancho en la mandíbula, era impresionante debía admitir, la diferencia de altura era muy notable, la desconocida le dio un golpe seco en el estomago que hizo a Jasper perder el equilibrio.

Pero Jasper no se rendiría tan fácil, le tomo del cabello y la jalo hasta su altura para darle un cabezazo, la chica, algo anonada, como pudo lanzo un golpe mas directo en la mejilla, ambas estaban mareadas, y solo se habían dados unos pocos golpes "¿eran tan débiles? O ¿eran muy fuertes?"

-Tu… ¿¡Quien carajos eres tu!?- Jasper se levanto y tomo una distancia y posición de batalla.

-Jajaja… ahora que me lo preguntas… Soy Smoky, soy Smoky Cuarzo- Jasper ensancho los ojos "Cuarzo, tiene sentido, solo un cuarzo le da batalla a otro cuarzo" Steven se acerco hasta Lazuli ¡Cierto! ¡Lazuli! Ignorando la batalla que llevaban las dos Cuarzos me acerque hasta Lazuli.

-Mierda- su mejilla estaba roja e hinchada, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en el labio y parecía muy confundida, hasta mareada. –Venga Lazuli, no mueras, aun no has encontrado mi brazalete- Lazuli sonrió levemente pero aun llevaba esa expresión de desprecio "Claro, estas a punto de morir y tu ultima acción es demostrarme lo mucho que me odias, que amable de tu parte"

-No digas estupideces…Steven, Steven ¿estas bien?- Steven afirmaba con los ojos llorosos, es un niño demasiado sentimental. –Bien, dios, lo siento tanto, se supone que era nuestro día especial Steven, lo lamento tanto…- Era raro verla de esta forma, tan sensible, con una expresión distinta, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, su mirada estaba algo llorosa y tenia una sonrisa lastimosa marcada.

"Lista de expresiones de Lazuli, Desprecio, expresión que usa por y para todos, no me parecería raro que la use hasta con su mama, luego esta Infinito Desprecio, esta expresión se utiliza única y exclusivamente conmigo, Desprecio amable, es una expresión poco vista, es el usual desprecio con una sonrisa malvada de por medio, la usa cuando hace una broma pesada a alguien que odia y eso es todo por que la emo depresiva no sabe lo que es ser feliz o triste"

-Bien, como sea, venga Smoky puede controlar la situación, no tengo ni puta idea de quien es pero para estar de nuestro lado, ahora, Steven toma las llaves de mi auto, enciéndelo y entra en el, yo llevare a Lazuli-

Steven afirmo y siguió mis ordenes, ahora venia la parte difícil, cargar a Lazuli.

-¿Cre-crees que puedas conmigo Peritonta?- Lazuli sonrio, apenas podía hablar correctamente ¿Todo por un golpe? Por dios, Amatista recibía de esos todo el tiempo.

-Cállate, claro que puedo, yo no soy la que se esta muriendo por un solo golpe- Ella frunció el seño fastidiada, "parece que esta vez gane" busque la posición mas cómoda para poder alzarla en brazos, la tome de las piernas y la espalda. –Bien, relájate- al decirle esto se puso mas dura y firme que una puta roca, gracias Lazuli, siempre tan cooperadora.

La alce, vaya, no pesaba tanto como aparentaba. "Claro, claro, por eso tu espalda duele horriblemente" –Bien, vamos- la lleve tan rápido como pude al auto, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la playa, llevarla alzada no era fácil, y mucho menos con la arena, que me dificultaba el paso.

-¡Tu también eres una defectuosa! ¡Eres una mas!- Podía escuchar los desesperados gritos de Jasper a kilómetros "¿de que tamaño son sus cuerdas vocales y sus pulmones para vociferar de esa forma? ¿Es acaso otra cualidad de los cuarzos?" una vez llegue a la puerta, puse con todo el cuidado que pude a Lazuli de copiloto.

-Se que te duele pero tampoco creo que sea lo suficientemente grave para no poder abrocharte el cinturón-

-¡Peridot! ¡A Lazuli también le golpearon el estomago!- Steven reclamo enojado, defendiendo a su amiga.

-¿¡EN EL ESTOMAGO!? ¿¡Por que no dijiste eso!?- tome sin ningún pudor su camisa y la alce, no tenia tiempo para andar sonrojándome y en modo pasiva. –Mierda…- tenía un gran moretón en cierta zona cerca de la costilla, un poco más debajo de sus pechos. –Steven, esto no es el Estomago- estaba muy inflamado y las tonalidades del moretón se expandían peligrosamente. –Esto es trabajo para Rose- le ayude a ponerse el cinturón, cerré la puerta y eche un vistazo mas a la pelea, iban par a par.

-¡Smoky!- grite con fuerzas, necesitaba captar su atención, no podía dejarla sola en esto. -¡Ven con nosotros rápido!- Smoky retrocedió unos pasos antes Jasper y volteo sonriente, una sonrisa bastante creída, como si pudiera dominar la situación, pero viéndolo bien, realmente estaba totalmente al mando de la situación, jamás había visto a Jasper tan desesperada en medio de una batalla (excepto cuando peleo con Garnet, parecía que se iba a morir del cansancio)

-¡No te preocupes amiga! ¡Yo puedo con esto!- Jasper llena de furia se abalanzo sobre Smoky, bien, supongo que si ella insiste podemos irnos.

Sin mas entre al auto y acelere estilo Rápidos y Furiosos, no tenia mas tiempo que perder, puede que Lazuli tenga una costilla rota y que esa costilla perfore el pulmón y se muera y-y "Ok, basta, vamos a calmarnos, no conocemos la gravedad de la situación, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

-Peridot- sentí como apretaban levemente mi hombro, voltee para encontrarme con la débil mirada de Lazuli, quien por primera vez, sonrió de verdad, esta situación era tan trillada y loca para mi, yo debería estar viendo Camp Pining Hearts, ella debería estar en la playa disfrutando con Steven, Jasper debería estar muerta "Ok, no te excedas" y Smoky… pues no la conozco, así que ni idea que hará ella en su tiempo libre.

Esta no era mi idea de un día perfecto ¿acaso desde que conocí a Lazuli los peores días vienen a mi? ¿Estas aventuras son buenas o malas? Se que puedo estar bastante apresurada diciendo "aventuras" cuando solo han pasado pocas cosas hasta ahora, pero jamás en mi vida había vivido algo tan intenso, salir a toda velocidad en mi auto, cargar a alguien en mis brazos, ver una batalla, correr tanto… todo esto es nuevo… preocuparme verdaderamente por alguien, esta sensación de miedo, miedo tan intenso de que le pase algo verdaderamente grave, me pone de los nervios.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondí lo más neutral que pude, pero la situación aun sonaba a un loco sueño en mi cabeza. "Seguramente es un sueño, de seguro me quede dormida viendo Camp Pining Hearts" pero no era un sueño, yo jamás me quedaría dormida viendo Camp Pining Hearts, mucho menos si es un maratón como el del día de hoy.

-Odio tu basura- ella sonrió aun con mas ganas ¿haciéndose la graciosa? Supongo que no esta mal.

-¿Basura dices? Este bebe esta mejorado y renovado completamente, jamás veras una maquina más efectiva para paseo y persecuciones- alardee siguiéndole la corriente –Mira este equipo de sonido, completamente nuevo, hecho por mí, una radio extendida que puede emitir hasta las estaciones de Ciudad Playa y lo mejor del auto...- apunte a unos aliens de peluche que estaban colgados en el retrovisor. –Los aliens de peluche que me conseguí en la convención anual de ComicFets ¿Bastante impresionante? ¿Eh?-

Lazuli rio levemente, por primera vez desde que la conozco, su mirada cansada se clavo en la gran ciudad, estábamos cerca. –Eres una nerd ¿eh?-

-Claro que lo soy- afirme orgullosa, lo mejor seria mantenerla viva por mas tiempo, no quiero que se muera en el auto y luego tener que andar testificando para policías "Eso es muy de película" pensé para mi misma. –Soy la mejor nerd que conocerás-

-Dudo que seas la mejor-

-¿Acaso tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo?- le mire fastidiada, ella sonrió, creo que se lo que va a decir.

-No contradigo todo lo que dices-

-¡Justo ahora lo estas haciendo!-

-Claro que no-

-¡Ves! ¡Lo sigues haciendo!-

Steven se reía con ganas desde los asientos de atrás, Lazuli reía levemente, supongo que le dolía reír, yo simplemente estaba frustrada, no podía con todo esto.

…

Un rato mas tarde ya estábamos en el Hospital, habían atendido de inmediato a Lazuli, le insistí en el camino llevarla con Rose, pero ella decía que quería ir con un doctor de verdad ¡Que mejor doctor que Rose! ¡Que ha salvado a Gemas al borde de la muerte! Ella es una Doctora retirada que ahora trabaja como sub-directora de HigtDamond ¡Es trillado! ¡Pero muy genial de todas formas!

-¿crees que vaya a estar bien?- Steven parecía preocupado, bien, debo actuar como una adulta en esta situación, estar para Steven y demostrar que puedo llegar a ser una gran mujer seria en el futuro.

-Ho Steven, las posibilidades de que Lazuli haya muerto por un desgarre en el pulmón gracias a su posible costilla rota son mas que las posibilidades de que viva, posiblemente muera y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo-

"GRANDISIMA TONTA" maldición ¿Por qué mi instinto pesimista y mi boca se llevan tan bien en situaciones como esta?

Steven tenía una mueca de espanto y simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo asustado.

-Pero claro, esas son solo teorías, no te preocupes- "Bien, al menos ahora el golpe no es tan bajo"

…

Habían pasado horas (según mi reloj solo 30 minutos) y el Doctor se acerco finalmente.

-Bien, les tengo buenas noticias, su amiga esta gravemente herida y tiene una contusión en la costilla, no fue lo suficientemente grave para romperla, pero digamos que si la dejo bastante, demasiado mal. Le recetaremos unas medicinas para sus dolores y un antiinflamatorio para su mejilla, la cual, va a necesitar absoluto cuidado-

-Que buenas noticias- Dije con sarcasmo evitando la mirada acusadora de Steven, que parecía ser el adulto de la situación.

-Su amiga saldrá en un rato, pueden esperar aquí-

-Claro, llevamos horas aquí, no nos molestara esperar un poco mas- El doctor se fue ignorándome completamente, Steven no duro ni dos segundos en voltear para mirarme de forma desaprobatoria. -¿Qué?-

-¡No puedes tratar así a la gente solo por que estés preocupada!-

-¡No estoy preocupada!-

-¡Estas sudando en frio y llevas esa cara d miedo! ¡Tratas mal a cualquiera y te muerdes las uñas! Estas preocupada Peridot, pero eso no esta mal, es muy lindo considerando que lo único que han hecho es pelear… es hasta extraño… ¿te sientes bien?- Steven empezó a mirarme extraño, lo entiendo, la única vez que nos vio juntas no estábamos matando, hace solo unos días.

Pero, yo siento, que podemos ser amigas, socializar, ser cercanas, quiero ser una mejor persona, dejar de ser lo que solía ser antes, demostrarle a todos que he cambiado para bien… pero, por alguna razón, me interesa sobre todo que la Emo depresiva de Lazuli lo sepa.

Me gustaría conocerla, ver mas de sus expresiones y sus sonrisas, saber sobre ella que le gusta y que no, hasta ahora lo único que se es que es una emo que esta saliendo con la peor de las personas y trabaja en un café, adora la biología marina y todo lo que vaya de azul y combine con azul, la playa es su lugar favorito.

Es un buen comienzo ¿no? Para nunca haber hablado con ella, tengo una buena base…

Pero yo no quiero una base, yo lo quiero todo.

-Solo, solo estoy en posición normal, cualquier persona reaccionaria igual ante una situación así- trate de desviar el tema, pero Steven realmente quería hablar sobre como yo me sentía, y hablar de mis sentimientos no se me da bien, no es algo que puedo poner en palabras.

-Pero…-

-Chicos-

Steven y yo dejamos de discutir para voltear a ver a Lazuli, se veía considerablemente mejor, ya no estaba tan pálida y su mirada no reflejaba dolor, era su tipa expresión de aburrimiento, con un toque de pena.

Steven lleno de felicidad fue a abrazarla, yo no me podía permitir eso, seria muy incomodo hacer tal cosa, solo me levante para mirarla mas de cerca, su mejilla no estaba tan inflamada como antes.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor Lazuli?- pregunte algo dudosa, ya sabia su reacción, pero no pude evitar dejar salir la pregunta, Steven tenia razón, estaba preocupada, preocupada por Lazuli, alguien que me odiaba.

-…- Los finos labios de Lazuli se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, quitándome todas las dudas que tenia en la cabeza. –Si, lo estoy… gracias, por todo- Supongo que por todo también se refiere a lo de salvarle el culo de la lluvia… -Yo, lamento las molestias- Pero ¿Por qué tan formal?

-Nyhehehe ¡no te preocupes amiga! ¡Siempre que me necesites estare allí para rescatarte junto a Steven!- Steven sonreía orgulloso a mi lado, no hacemos tan mal equipo, ya Steven y yo hemos pasado cosas juntos y siempre no las arreglamos.

-No soy tu amiga- Su rostro puso otra vez esa maldita expresión de aburrimiento, insisto ¿no le duele la cara de tanto hacer eso? –Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos Steven, llamare a un taxi-

-¿Taxi? ¿Estas loca? No mujer, vienen conmigo en mi vieja confiable, ni pienses que te dejare andar vagando por la calle así de herida- Lazuli se sonrojo levemente, suspiro fastidiada y se limito a afirmar, gruñona testaruda…

…

Ya habíamos dejado a Steven en su casa, por suerte Rose no estaba, se hubiera puesto a llorar al ver a Lazuli herida, no se por que pero esa mujer es demasiado sensible para ser un Cuarzo, al igual que Amatista y Steven.

-¿Por qué Jasper te golpeo?- pregunte finalmente, esa pregunta llevaba tiempo en mi mente, exactamente desde que la vi en la playa en el suelo, pero no tenia tiempo para andar preguntándole eso.

Su mirada dudo por un segundo, parecía realmente afectada con respecto al tema, el silencio se hacia presente entre nosotras, como si ella meditara meticulosamente que es lo que iba a decir… o como si simplemente no me iba a decir nada y me ignoraría.

-Jasper… tiene una personalidad obsesiva… Hace muchos años tuvo un pelea con Rose Cuarzo, la actual sub-directora, en aquel entonces solo una estudiante de universidad, ellas pelearon en aquel entonces la conocida Guerra de los mil años, eran todas y cada una de las casas de los diamantes y la universidad Diamond Future contra los de la universidad Geams, muchas pertenecientes a HigtDamond traicionaron a sus casas y decidieron ser Crystal Gems, por Rose les ofrecía no ser parte del sistema… no ser uno mas del rebaño.

Jasper no tenia un mismo plan, era muy fiel a su casa, y decidió enfrentarse ella sola contra Rose, su derrota fue humillante y desde ese entonces Jasper ha estado muy obsesionada con los Cuarzos, siempre va golpeando al que según ella no sea un Cuarzo legitimo, pero esa una forma ridícula de desquitar su odio por Rose con otras gemas. Cuando comenzamos a salir me pareció divertido, pero… Cuando se entero que Steven es el hijo de Rose, las cosas perdieron la gracia… sigo saliendo con Jasper solo para protegerlo, pero cada vez es mas difícil… Hoy era un día que planee con Steven, saldríamos a la playa a divertirnos y… todo se arruino por culpa de Jasper, ni tengo idea como se entero de la salida, yo jamás le digo algo de lo que voy a hacer…-

El silencio fue muy incomodo, es la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto sobre algo tan personal… ella fue testigo de la guerra ¿eh?... yo no tuve la misma suerte, estaba de intercambio en Ciudad Océano y jamás pude ser testigo de la guerra de los mil años (que realmente duro un año)

Ella hizo todo esto por Steven, ella era una buena persona entonces.

-Entiendo… Jasper es una tonta-

-Si que lo es- Lazuli seguía sin dejar de mirar el camino, apoyando su frente de la ventanilla, ella es, realmente hermosa de esa forma, relajada.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, creo que Lazuli se sentía un poco mejor luego de contarme el asunto con Jasper, y yo me sentía mejor al saber que ella estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, ya no tenia de que preocuparme (aparte de una loca y obsesiva Jasper que debe estar corriendo por allí golpeando Cuarzos) ahora podría llegar a casa, acostarme en mi mueble y ver los capítulos que deje grabando de Camp Pining Hearts…

Espera…

"No deje grabando Camp Pining Hearts ¡Mierda!"

…

Espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores, pueden dejar su review dejando criticas insultos lo que sea xD

Los amo! Gracias por leer!

-Ross


	5. Aburrido

Una vez mas, gracias por todo el apoyo, una cosa, ya que son humanas y todo eso, pueden usar de referencia el arte de Demen09 (dibujante en tumblr) snowleopard (creador del cover del fic xD)

Bien, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

…

Capitulo 5: Aburrido

Habian pasado dos dolorosas semanas desde el incidente en la playa, no había visto mas a Lazuli desde ese entonces, ni en los pasillos del edificio, las escaleras o el ascensor, tampoco la he visto en la secundaria ¿acaso Jasper le habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Estará deprimida en su casa? O ¿se habrá ido de viaje?

Las teorías viajaban por mi cabeza, pero eso no resolvería nada, de alguna forma ese comportamiento no es extraño en ella, a pesar de ser una gran alumna de notas altas (no mas que las mías por supuesto) ella faltaba cuando quería y realmente no le agradaban las Diamantes, inclusive, tiene una chaqueta de cuero que que tiene un estampado en el hombro de "prohibidas las diamantes" consiste en un circulo rojo con una raya de por medio que tapa el logo de las Diamantes.

Yo seguía sin entender por que estaba en esta secundaria si tanto las odiaba.

Pero, como decía, ella no parece ser alguien que le importen las reglas y no todo el tiempo fue asi, recuerdo que hace muchos años ella solía ser tímida y respetaba a las Diamantes, no se en que momento todo cambio, ahora tenia el cabello teñido casi completamente de azul, solía asistir a clases cuando quería y era pareja de la problemática Jasper.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nada tenia sentido.

-¿En que tanto piensas P-dot?- Amatista se acostó a mi lado en el césped, estábamos en la parte de atrás del instituto, donde hay un gran campo abierto, lleno de arboles, según la sub-directora, estos arboles están aquí desde que se fundo esta institución.

-Ehhh, nada realmente, bueno… pienso en lo complicada y enigmática que puede ser Lapis Lazuli, una chica de nuestra edad que al igual que yo vive sola, oculta muchos misterios detrás de esa mirada aburrida y mi cerebro no puede crear ninguna formula o teoría que explique el por que ella oculta cosas- solté todo lo que sentía (o al menos una parte de ellos) y fije mi vista en el cielo, que estaba tan brillante y hermoso por primera vez en día, ya que por alguna razón no ha parado de llover.

-Hey,hey, hey, alto ahí cerebrito… no puedes saber por que las personas ocultan cosas, es parte de su naturaleza, no puedes esperar saberlo todo solo por ser una nerd-

Si no lo podía saber todo ¿Qué sentido tiene esta vida? ¿Amatista me ocultara cosas? Somos mejores amigas ¿realmente es ella capaz de hacerlo? Aunque… yo le oculto cosas a ella, supongo que lo justo es que ella también me oculte las cosas, es así como pensara Lazuli ¿le ocultara mas cosas a Jasper? ¿tendrá alguna amiga a quien le oculte cosas?

-¿Pero por que ocultar cosas?- Amatista se rasco la frente con una expresión de fastidio, a ella no le gustaba hablar de asuntos personales, pero aunque ella no lo admitiera, era muy buena dando consejos y animando a los demás.

-Ehhh, no lo se viejo, las personas tenemos miedos o complejos, que no nos gusta ir por allí contando, ya sea por inseguridad o por no confiar en alguien ¿en serio esperas saberlo todo de Lapis? Ni siquiera hablan, eso de la playa fue solo algo de la ocasión, al igual que darle un aventón a casa el día de la lluvia o terminar durmiendo en su casa- dudo por un momento, ella debía admitir que eran muchas coincidencias. –Ok, si es extraño, pero no dejan de ser casualidades, no deberías sacar tantas conclusiones P-dot y si realmente te da tanta curiosidad esa chica, háblale, hazla tu amiga- Amatista sonrió y golpeo levemente mi hombro "admito que me dolió ese golpe, pero no lo diré en voz alta"

-No creo que sea así de fácil, llevo días sin verla-

-¿Ni en los pasillos de tu edificio?- negué en un leve movimiento con mi cabeza, ahogando mi decepción "de seguro me esta evitando" –Hey, P-dot, no te pongas mal- Amatista puso su mano en mi hombro, estaba a punto de contestar pero unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

-¡Tu!- ¡Era Jasper! ¡Se aproximaba como una bestia enojada! ¿¡Ahora que hizo Amatista!? Amatista se levanto y al instante ya estaba en posición de batalla, yo solo me levante y retrocedí "¿Qué quiere esta bruta ahora?"

-¡Jasper!-

-¡No es a ti quien busco! ¡Es a esa enana verde!- ¿¡A mi?!

-¿¡A mi!?-

-¿¡A ella!?-

-¡A ELLA!- Jasper grito a todo pulmón, sus puños estaban apretados y su rostro era furia por donde lo vieras, hasta las arrugas que se formaban en su frente irradiaban furia y enojo, dios, que mujer, solo le falta soltar fuego por la cabeza.

"Mal momento para bromear"

-¡Por tu culpa Lazuli termino conmigo! ¡Se que hiciste algo maldita enana entrometida! ¡La forma en que nos interrumpiste en la playa! ¡La forma en que la vez! ¡ES TU CULPA!- Jasper se acercaba cada vez más amenazadoramente y Amatista era quien se interponía entre nosotras.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada tu tonta sin cerebro! ¡Yo solo fui a ayudar! ¡Y no la veo de ninguna forma! ¡Por que no existe ninguna forma distinta de ver a alguien aparte que con los ojos! ¡IDIOTA!- yo también estaba llena de furia ¿¡Interrumpirlas a ella y a Lazuli!? ¡Realmente interrumpí la muerte de mi hermosa vecina! (Y la de Steven…)

-¿¡Tonta sin cerebro!? ¡Serás tu la que quede sin cerebro luego de la golpiza que te daré! ¡Luego sigue el enano de Rose!- Amatista frunció mas el seño y su posición parecía mas rígida, sus manos temblaban levemente y sus ojos parecían emanar cierta chispa "¿miedo tal vez?"

-¡Tu no tocaras ni golpearas a nadie mientras yo este aquí! ¿¡Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar persiguiéndonos como una maldita acosadora!?-

-¡Los perseguiré hasta la muerte y peleare con ustedes! ¡Yo naci para pelear!-

"Vaya, naciste para pelear, que triste será el día en que alguien patee tu gran culo, ya no tendrías nada a parte por que vivir"

Amatista dudo por un momento y bajo la guardia, Jasper tomo ventaja de eso y la golpeo directo en el estomago, luego la pateo.

-¡Amatista!- fui hasta ella pero sentí un jalon por la chaqueta, trate de zafarme como pude pero era imposible, voltee y era Jasper, quien me había tomado.

-Alto ahí enana- Jasper levanto su puño, que estaba tan apretado que se veía hasta de un color blanco pálido "esto va a doler"

-Jasper, detente-

Esa voz.

Sonó poderosa, fría y sin dudas. Jasper volteo, su expresión estaba en una mezcla de pánico y furia, había aflojado el agarre de mi camisa y fui directo hacia Amatista, quien se estaba levantado luego de esos fuertes golpes.

-Rose Cuarzo- Jasper rio sin gracia, en un tono amargo "definitivamente ella es a la ultima persona que le contaría un chiste"

Rose tenia su habitual porte recto, que imponía respeto, Rose era un por mucho mayor que Jasper, pero aparentaban la misma edad, ellas siempre han tenido cierta rivalidad, las mejores batallas fueron entre ellas.

-Jasper ¿se puede saber por que golpeas a los alumnos de mi Institución?-

-¡No es tu institución! ¡Es la de Pink Diamond!- Rose sonrió, se veía tan intimidante, a un paso calmado y desesperante se acerco hasta Jasper, dejando una clara diferencia de altura, Rose era mas alta.

-Tu querida Diamante murió, y te graduaste de la casa de Yellow Diamond, tu diamante, es Yellow, no Pink- Jasper parecía estar a punto de explotar, temblaba de furia y tenia esa espantosa mueca de psicópata.

-Tu la mataste- las palabras salieron… se creo un silencio… ese era un oscuro rumor que se esparció cuando Rose quedo como sub-directora, nadie creía que un Cuarzo llegaría hasta un rango tan alto, ella es la primera Cuarzo en tener tanto poder, después de la directora, quien nadie conoce.

-Modera tus palabras, estas en una institución a la cual no perteneces, deberías estar en tu universidad, ahora te quiero lejos de aquí, no te permitiré la entrada otra vez-

-¡Yo tengo un permiso para entrar cuando quiera para entrenar en las pistas de atletismo!-

-No me importa, vete ahora mismo- Jasper se fue gritando mil improperios al aire, yo solo me quede con Amatista en brazos, mirando claramente sorprendida a Rose, soy la única Crystal Gem que no ha entablado una conversación con ella, solo la he visto rondar por la casa o hablar con las chicas.

-Amatista…- Rose se acerco hasta nosotras y ayudo a levantar a Amatista, llevándola en brazos. -¿Estas bien?- Rose era tan hermosa, miraba preocupada a su amiga, que era casi como una hija (según me había contado Perla)

-Rose, bájame- Amatista luchaba contra el dolor de su estomago, lo sabia, ella era una terca, no admitiría su derrota tan fácilmente.

-No, vamos a la enfermería, voy a curarte… Peridot ¿tu estas bien?- Rose fijo su vista en mi, yo solo me intimide ante ella, Era un Cuarzo, el Cuarzo que marco la historia de HightDamon y Diamond University, por que ella no siguió lo normal, ella estudio lo que quiso y no por lo que las diamantes le impusieron, ella es la Jefa de las Crystal Gems… ¡Y se estaba preocupando por mi!

-Si,si, no se preocupe- ella sonrió y se fue con Amatista en brazos, que no dejaba de quedarse, quede allí sola, de nuevo.

-Aghr… Todo por Lazuli- Mire una vez mas el cielo azul, que no dejaba de recordarme a ella, a sus ojos y su cabello, a su forma de vestir, a su collar con cierta gema azul. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

-Escuche mi nombre salir de la boca de una peritonta y aparecí-

-¡Lazuli!- estaba allí, recostada sobre el césped como si nada, justo como Amatista hace unos minutos, llevaba semanas sin verla y ahí estaba.

-¿Qué?- parecía aburrida como siempre pero con una particular relajación, como si no le importara nada (mas de lo usual, por que realmente parece que no le importa nada aparte de Steven) pero particularmente hermosa, con sus desordenados cabellos en su cara y su piel levemente morena a causa de la playa.

-No… no es nada- La mire una vez mas ¿Por qué no podía para de hacerlo? –Tu novia casi me mata-

-Mi Ex – Dijo, corrigiéndome.

-¿Escuchaste al menos lo que dije?- acaso lo único que le importa es aclarar que lo suyo estaba terminado ¡Casi muero! (bueno, no exageremos tanto)

-Si, si… Jasper golpea a cualquiera que sea un Cuarzo defectuoso- Realmente parecía ignorante de la situación, jugando con una hoja que estaba seca debido al otoño.

-No soy un Cuarzo ¡Vino a golpearme con la excusa de que yo arruine su relación! ¡De que te seduje o algo así!- Las mejillas de lazuli se tiñeron de un leve rosado y por primera vez me vio con atención.

-¿Dijo eso?-

-¡Si! ¡Golpeo a mi amiga y casi me mata a mi!- chille, ya estaba harta, no es justo que su animal de pareja, digo, ex-pareja ande por allí queriendo matar a todo el mundo acusándolos de su mala suerte en el amor y ella, la única persona que puede controlarla, no haga nada al respecto.

-Maldición… esa tarada, bueno, no te preocupes, solo corre muy rápido y ya-

-¡ESTA EN EL CLUB DE ATLETISMO Y ES LA CAPITANA DE EL MALDITO CLUB!-

Lazuli gruño mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, con un notable fastidio "De seguro también le fastidia respirar y cualquier otra función vital a esta condenada emo depresiva"

-Argh, mira, no puedo hacer nada por ti, si hablo con ella las cosas empeoraran, estoy evitándola lo mas que puedo, temo que si ella se acerca a mi yo pueda terminar matándola- Lazuli sonó completamente seria.

"¿Matarla? ¿Ella? ¡Jasper es como 30 cm mas alta!"

-Tú no podrías con Jasper-

-¿Realmente crees que Jasper salía conmigo por que le gustaba? Salía conmigo por miedo, para controlarme y evitar que yo fuera su enemiga, tenerme de su lado, no seas tonta, Jasper no es tan fuerte, ella solo sabe usar bien las palabras y te hiere psicológicamente, esa es la más poderosa forma de herir-

-¡Sus puños también lo son!-

-Es que tu eres una enana débil, ahora vete, quiero descansar un poco y me estas molestando con tu basura-

-¡ARGJSIJANDSDNW!- no puedo con todo esto, tome mi mochila y me fui, dejándola finalmente sola como ella tanto quería "Tonta molesta y gruñona Lazuli, yo solo quiero ser amable y entablar una conversación y ella sale con sus tonterías de emo fastidiada de la vida"

Supongo que para ella todo era así, aburrido.

Tal vez odiaba este lugar.

Tal vez me odiaba a mí.

O simplemente odiaba a todos y todas.

Inclusive podría odiar la Tierra.

-Ella es una tonta y una aburrida-

…

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Trato de incluir siempre a Lazuli, no puedo dar todo el tiempo Lapidot (?) necesita trama (?) pero algo es seguro, tratare de que Lazuli siempre este presente, asi sea en una esquinita siendo emo y odiando al mundo (como siempre) dejen su review para que Lazuli ame un poco mas al mundo (y a Peridot)

Gracias por leer


	6. Better of Dead

LO SIENTO TANTOOOOOOOO diosmidosantoquerido que mala he sido con ustedes mis pobres criaturas, yayaya no me odien(?

digamos que se me fué la internet y cuándo recuperé el teléfono gasté la renta em... cosas (leyendo yuri intensamente)

pero que descargue la app de FF puedo escribir por aquí y no dejarles tanto suspenso... bueno, tal vez tenga varios errores ortográficos, espero me perdóneme esa (también estoy instalando un diccionario, you know) y bueno, sin más que decir el cap... ¿6? vaya, amo ése número ¡jajajaja!

ya, seamos serios. (el primer narrador será OV o algo así, ya saben, cuándo narra alguien mas que no son los protas, cuándo narra diosito(? okno)

Capítulo _7: Better Off Dead_ _Peridot tenido una semana peculiar mente tranquila, sus típicas buenas notas y unas aburridas horas en el club de Robótica, dónde ella era la única que destacaba, al ser la primera en crear sus propios_ _robonoides sin ayuda alguna, pero ni las felicitaciones de los maestros o Yellow Diamond podían distraerla de los pensamientos de lo que pasado hace tan solo un mes..._ Narradora, Peridot:

Me encontraba en el lobby del edificio, pagando la renta mensual, quería librarme de estás tontas molestias antes de que Yellow Pearl empezara con su molestia.

-Oye Peridot-

-¿si?- seguía concentrada en mi teléfono esperando a que la chica de piel morena y cabello rubio ceniza alborotado terminará de contar el dinero, por alguna razón ella me recuerda a Perla " _Tal vez sea por que tienen el mismo nombre en idiomas distintos"_

-En unos días vendrá el dueño del edificio, dice que su familia lo fundó y blablabla, la cosa es que pasará a revisar el estado de las habitaciones y hará una entrevista a cada propietario-

-¿Entonces?- " _Creo que trata de decirte que no lo arruines y no actues como si el se tratara de una especie inferior y tu como si fueras algún tipo de alienígena"_ Trata de no actuar cómo una loca, ése tipo es capaz de botar a todos del edificio solo por una estupidez tuya y si los bota a todos no habra dinero, sin dinero yo no tendría paga, sin paga comida y...-

-Sisisisi ya lo capto... aunque... ¿No trabajas ya para Yellow Diamond?-

-Yellow Diamond es profesora y una gran empresaria, tiene muchas asistentes ¿sabes?-

-Claro entiendo, no eres tan especial después de todo ¿eh?- " _Huuuuu en tuu cara clod, ni con todo el dinero del mundo que ganes aqui podras comprar algo que pueda con eso"_ sonreí divertida y satisfecha, necesitaba decir algo hiriente o simplemente desahogarme.

 _"he cambiado mucho..._ Todo desde que conocí a Steven.. _y casi no voy por allí molestando a otros u insultando... es raro pero muy bueno a la vez_ " entre en las puertas del elevador y marqué el piso, me recoste levemente sobre la pared y clave mo vista en mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Cabello con exceso de gel y aún así desordenado, camisa verde pino con un diamante amarillo estampado, jeans ajustados negros y botas militares... mmm... debería probar un nuevo look algún día, como Lazuli, que de emo punk, pasa a emo, y luego a punk y a veces a hippie... debe tener un closet gigantesco"

el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada al piso previamente marcado y se abrieron las puertas del elevador, con paso tranquilo fui hasta la puerta de mi casa.

" _una nota_ " la tome en manos, una caligrafía delicada y simple...

Hey, Peridot. Tu novia la enana molesta paso por aqui y no estabas, traía un paquete de algo,como no estabas tuvo la grandiosa idea de dejarme a mi a cargo de tu basura, apenas llegues, toca mi puerta, siento que si paso mucho tiempo con algo tuyo me volveré una Peritonta

att:Tu hermana

digo, Lazuli.

-Que sentido de humor tan hijo de puta bueno- guardé la nota en mi bolsillo y simplemente di unos pasos hasta la puerta contraria a la mía, la de mi dulce vecina.

" _Ni pude evitar leer la nota con voz de emo asocial que odia al mundo... debo inventarle un nuevo apodo, ése es muy largo... ¿Hippie acuática?"_

toqué el timbre y esperé por alguna respuesta, debo dejar de divagar tanto por tonterias.

" _Pero divagar es divertido"_

el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, dando paso a la hermosa vista de Lazuli con tan solo unos shorts y una camisa holgada.

" _A esté conjunto de ropa le pondré... ARDIENTE COMO EL INFIERNO JODER"_

-Si me dieran dinero por cada vez qué me miras así podría comprarme un pony-

Una sonrisa malevola adornaba sus finos labios, finos labios llenos de veneno como sus palabras.

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡Que dices tonta! ¡solo dame mi paquete-

-Mmmm, lo haré... pero primero quiero que entres un momento, necesito que me des tu opinión en algo- Lazuli entro al fondo del departamento dejándome plantada en la puerta.

 _"¿Que haces idiota? ¡Entra!"_ algo confundida entre a la habitacion, sentí mis manos temblorosas... " _¿por que se siente tan extraño? no entiendo estos nervios"_

-¡Tu paquete está sobre el sofá! ¡Dame unos minutos para bañarme! ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no entres a mi cuarto!-

escuché sus pasos y el sonido de la puerta cerrar con seguro.

" _Lazuli en el baño..."_

mire con atención los detalles de la sala de estar, era de un tono azul, azul opaco casi gris... un suave sofá de cuero y una mesa pequeña.

una televisión colgada en la pared.

a unos pasos el balcón, a la derecha un cuarto que es únicamente para cocina, a la izquierda un pasillo, el el fondo el baño y a lo largo del pasillo dos puertas.

" _uno de esos es su cuarto"_

trate de alejar cualquier pensamiento que me impulsará a ir al cuarto, vamos cerebro, no me hagas esto.

 _"bueno vamos entonces a pensar en Lazuli en el baño"_

eso... no suena tan mal... ¡rgh basta! ¿¡Donde esta el paquete!? ¡es por eso que estamos aquí!

" _¿Estamos?"_

 _-Me estoy volviendo loca... lo sabía- me senté en el sofá ignorando a esa loca voz en mi cabeza y tome el paquete._

 _"Ummm, que papel de regalo tan bonito"_

lo desenvolvimiento y me encontré con algo no muy bonito. es la última y más reciente consola de vídeo, totalmente destruida, junto con una nota al lado.

" _¡Hey P-dot! ¡El raro de Ron me dio esto en el basurero, yo no sé nada de estas cosas, así que pense, estamos en Navidades y P-dot es una loca de la robótica y mecánica, esto le encantará._

 _Así que este es tu regalo, espero disfrutes repararlo y luego usarlo._

 _Att: La que te dio la vida._

 _digo... Big-Am"_

-Fingire que esto no es lo más lindo extraño que me han dado- realmente soy más computadoras y programas... pero me gusta arreglar objetos y construir cosas, también amo los videojuegos, es como... premio doble.

esa tonta... sabe mucho de mi.

tomé mi mochila (que llevé todo el tiempo conmigo, jamás salgo sin ella) guardé la destruida consola y Trate de relajarme sobre la sofá.

no es que el sofá fuera incómodo, sucede que no puedo pensar no estar tranquila con la idea de Lazuli en el baño...

" _Con las gotas resbalando sobre su hermosa y seguramente suave piel, sus delicadas manos recorriendo cada centímetro cada poro... baja a través del vientre y...-"_

-Peridot estás roja como manzana ¿estas bien?-

mi temperatura estaba alta como un puto infierno, podía sentir mi respiración casi jadeante y por alguna razón sentía todo más lento.

-Sisisi, solo hace mucho calor-

-Estamos en medio del invierno y no tengo calefacción, obvio que esto debe ser como el desierto del Sáhara para ti-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

mierda, está siendo sarcástica, por amor a todo por qué soy tan lenta para el sarcasmo.

-Con ese nivel de lentitud jamás te darás cuentas cuando una chica te coquetee- Lazuli se recostó de brazos cruzados contra la pared, con una sonrisa levemente marcada.

-¿Por que una chica me coquetearia?-

Lazuli empezó a reír con ganas, con un leve sonrojo marcado. yo solo estaba confundida, jamás en mi vida me han coqueteado, no soy atractiva.

-Por mis estrellas, Peridot, HightDamon está lleno de chicas con nombre de gemas lesbianas, alguien se debe interesar en ti-

-Pues no...no soy hermosa como tu-

Lapis se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, yo tampoco pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Yo.. ¿te parezco hermosa?- Lazuli mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos usualmente cansados tenían un brillo inusual, algo que me sorprendió.

" _Pues, dicen que las mujeres brillan cuando les dicen que son hermosa"_

-La..la-la más hermosa sin dudas- me fue difícil decir eso sin morir de ños nervios, Lazuli se acercó unos pasos pero con distancia considerable.

-Mmmm...- pareció analizarme, eso me ponía la piel de gallina, con su vista mirando hacia algún punto en otra parte de la habitación se decidió por hablar.

-Acompañame a la cocina, se que eres una tonta Nerd pero necesito tu opinión en algo-

sin esperar mi respuesta se fue a paso algo apresurado y torpe a la cocina, seguí sus pasos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

 _"Le dijiste bonita y se puso nervioza... si a vida fuera un videojuego tendría mil puntos de experiencia y otros mil de respeto"_

al entrar en la cocina me encontré con Lazuli sacando un pastel gigantesco del horno.

el olor a chilote era embriagante, dulce y magnífico, Lazuli tenía buenas cualidades para la cocina.

-Huele realmente bien, creí que una hippie como tú solo comía algas y croissant- Lazuli reía levemente mientras cortaba un trozo del pastel.

-Al menos como algo saludable, a diferencia de ti que solo comes comida china-

-¿Como sabes eso?- Lazuli simplemente sonrió de lado mientras me extendía un plato con pastel.

-Una mago no revela sus secretos-

-pero tú eres una bruja- ambas reímos al mismo tipo. decidí probar ese pastel que podría estar envenenado... envenenado... veneno... -¿No le pusiste veneno a esto verdad?-

-Jajaja, peri, si quisiera matarte, lo haría con mis propias manos-

" _Peri ¿eh? no suena mal"_

-Hey... ¿Jasper te ha buscado otra vez?- Jasper... la había olvidado, realmente.

-No, supongo que desde que Ese le prohibió la entrada a a HightDamon no se ha molestado en buscarme, aparte, no sabe que estoy viviendo aqui-

-Ya veo...-

se creo un incómodo silencio, donde yo solo seguía comiendo mi pastel y Lazuli me miraba atentamente, lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

-Peridot-

¿¡Por que mi nombre suena tan bien de ella!? ¡No soporto está tortura!

-L-lazu..li- a un paso tranquilo ella se acercó a mí, cada paso que daba me alertaba, su intensa y fría mirada me hacía dudar.

Su mano toco mi mejilla, quitando restos de pastel de chocolate. -¿Te gusto el pastel?-

podría jurar que yo estaba en ese preciso instante babeando ante Lazuli, quien tenía una camisa que dejaba su abdomen expuesto y unos simples shorts, cortos.. muy... cortos.

-Aja...-

-Peridot-

-¿Si-si?-

-¿Puedo besarte?-


	7. Kiss or not Kiss

_Capítulo 7: Kiss or not Kiss_

Beso.

" _Te quiere besar"_

Me quiere besar...

Lazuli se sentó sobre mis piernas, aún mirándome fijamente, sus ojos tenían un inusual brillo y sus manos recorrían mi cuello y se clavaban en el mismo, creando miles de sensaciones distintas.

¿Es sano y normal sentir placer y dolor al mismo tiempo?

 _"No sé si decir para aprovechar esta oportunidad o rechazarla, quiero decir..."_

¡No hay nada que pensar apenas la conozco! ¿¡Estas cosas románticas no llevan tiempo!? ¿¡Que con las citas!? ¿¡Las salidas a la luz de la luna!?

" _Eso es en el aspecto romántico... esto puede ser lujuria"_

Pero yo no quiero besar a alguien que no quiero.

" _¿No la quieres?"_ Yo... no lo sé, tendría que descubrirlo, descubriendo más de ella, hablando...

-Dejame besarte-

-Tu...t-tu acabas de terminar una r-relacion esto... esto es solo por qué estás dolida no...-

-Te equivocas... yo te necesito- me quedé petrificada ante eso, sus manos pasaron a mi rostro. -Tu me buscaste.

. me salvaste, te preocupas por mí... necesito a alguien así en mi vida, te necesito a ti- Lazuli parecía decidida, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, pero no la hacia ver menos fuerte.

-Solo hice lo correcto... n-no es gran cosa, yo... tal vez lo que sientes es amistad, y-yo no tengo problema en ser amiga d-de una tonta como tú, yo también soy tonta, nyehehe-

-¿Crees que podría ser tu amiga? ¿acaso besas a tus amigas?- Lazuli aparto sus manos pero seguía en mi regazo, cruzada de brazos.

-N-no yo.. no hago eso, solo, deberíamos ser amigas y... ¿ver que surge luego?-

-No me gusta esperar- tomo el cuello de mi camisa, me puse nerviosa otra vez, admito que tenerla cerca me pone así, sigo sin entender el por qué. -Pero... supongo que haré una excepción... solo si me besas-

-¿Si te beso prometes no volver a hacerlo?-

-Emmmmm-

-Hablo en serio-

-solo, cállate tonta- sin mucho más que decir termino con la poca distancia, bien, allí va mi primer beso, fantástico...

vaya, que...

sus labios danzantes sobre los míos, cálidos... no puedo evitar seguirle la corriente, sus manos se esconden una vez más en mi cabellera.

-auch...- Lazuli mordió mi labio, no me dio tiempo de quejarme por qué ya estaba atrapando mi boca con sus labios otra vez.

por qué un ritual tan tedioso como un beso se siente bien, es repetitivo pero... sus labios saboreando los míos, sus labios suaves sabor a moras silvestres... su respiración chocando con la mía.

-ahh- suspiro ante ella, quien finalmente nos separo, por que dudo que yo haya podido hacerlo, no con mi vaga fuerza de voluntad.

-Tu...que diablos tienes en la boca, besas jodidamente bien- me sonroje intensamente, podía sentirlo, mis mejillas ardían.

-N-no.. no tengo idea yo...- me quedé corta ante el repentino abrazo, el rostro de Lazuli se escondía en mi cuello, por mero instinto la rodee en mis brazos, devolviendo el gesto.

-Que es esto Peridot-

-No tengo ni idea-

-hace tan solo un mes quería verte muerta-

-Lo se- pues me lo dejó muy claro realmente.

-Pero ahora te quiero cerca, junto a mi- esa confesión me dejó sin palabras, sin nada, sin comentarios sarcásticos ni preguntas, solo, silencio. -No se que sea, pero no me gusta-

-..qu-

-seguro se callara si tan solo... le doy lo que quiere-

-¡espera un segundo!- la aleje de mi , ella se levantó de mi regazo con una clara expresión de confusión y molestia. -No dejaré que me uses solo por un capricho tuyo ¡no soy tonta! todo esto solo es por tu dolor a la relación que acabas de terminar-

-¡Yo nunca quise a jasper!-

-¡Tampoco me quieres a mi! ¡tal vez solo es deseo o Soledad!- Lazuli por perra vez ddesde que la conozco, tenía una verdadera expresión de dolor, pero no podía hacerle falsas ilusiones, esto está mal.

-Soledad... vete-

-¿Que?-

-¡Dije que te vayas!- No se que sentía, dolor, decepción o confusión, pero no fui y soy lo suficientemente valor te para decir algo, solo salí en silencio, tomé mi mochila y salí por la puerta.

tan solo unos pasos para entrar en mi casa.

Se sentía tan cerca... y tan lejos.

...

Bueno chicos, esta es la primera parte, apenas pueda actualizo la seguna parte, la dividi para poder dejarle esta nota (y el suspenso) espero os guste y... no me maten, tal vez parezca que estoy apresurando el Lapidot, pero confien en mi, se lo que hago, note muchos errores ortograficos en el cap anterior y lo siento mucho, es muy dificil escribir en la app de FF apenas actualice el prox cap no sabran de mi hasta enero (no me maten, son las vacaciones de navidad)

¡Que tengan una feliz Navidad y gracias por leer!


	8. Cliché

Un día.

24 horas.

1440 minutos.

y ni piensen que voy a calcular los segundos...

Lazuli me beso, Lazuli quería intentar algo conmigo, no se si se trataba de una relación, una amistad con beneficio o solo estaba confundida, yo solo se... que no pude decir nada al respecto, la rechace, como una idiota.

¿Pero realmente soy una idiota? no la conozco del todo bien, solo se cosas que he analizado o Steven me ha contado, jamás hemos salido juntas.

los momentos que hemos compartido juntas se basan en momentos de crisis o tensión en donde alguna sale herida o simplemente discutimos.

¿Es eso sano si quiera? ¿se podría llevar algo así?

pero por que si nada podía salir bien, si nada era seguro y ninguna tenía idea de lo que sucedía, tenía tantas ganas de intentarlo.

si vamos al caso, más allá de su belleza ella es un enigma para mi, la pieza del rompe cabezas a la cual le debo buscar lugar en mi vida.

" _Tal vez ella no es la pieza si no lo persona que está a tu lado ayudando a ordenar el rompecabezas"_

Ella es una gran ola destructiva pero atractiva, yo soy como algún hippie que quiere surfearla, puede que todo salga bien y pueda divertirme en esa ola, pero también... puedo caer y ahoharme en sus turbias aguas.

" _Vaya comparación, debemos montar eso en Tumblr más tarde"_

cerebro deja de molestar, estoy tratando de ordenar este lío en mi cabeza.

Quiero descubrir sobre Lazuli, entenderla y estar con ella, tal vez me odie más que antes, pero no se por que... ni siquiera yo puedo entender está necesidad.

-Hey P-dot, deja de lamentarte, hiciste lo correcto, no tienes que hacer algo que no quieres- Amatista sonreía mientras se recostaba en mi cómodo sofá, con una pizza en una mano y cerveza en la otra.

-Pero... yo si quería intentarlo... si manchas mi sofá pagarás por el,clod-

-Vamos, realmente ¿querias intentar algo con la bruja del océano? quiero decir, ella es muy inestable emocionalmente y una jodida perra vengativa ¿te enteraste de lo que le hizo a Jasper?-

Jasper, espera ¿que?

-Nadie vio como pero hace unos días se vio a Jasper con un brazo fracturado y un gran golpe en el rostro, a Lazuli le vieron las manos con vendajes y una cara de "pude haberla matado, pero me dió flojera" ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

 _¿Jasper te ha hecho algo?_ _Tu te preocupaste por mi_ Sus nudillos estaban irritado, Jasper no se pasa por HigtDamon y dudo que sea por la amenaza de Rose.

Lazuli desapareció hacer poco por una semana.

¡TODO TIENE SENTIDO!

-¡AMATISTA ERES UNA GENIO!-

-¿Lo soy? ah, claro que lo soy-

-¡Ella le pateo el trasero por mi Amatista! ¡Desaparecio por que le estaba dando una paliza a Jasper! ¡Se preocupa por mi!-

-ah si, inclusive se ofreció a cuidarte cuando estabas borracha- Amatista acababa con la caja de pizza mientras relajadamente evitaba que su cerveza se derramar con la otra mano.

-¿eh?-

-Seh, recuerdo que no tenía tus llaves y ella venga pasando, me vio luchando para sacar el teléfono de mi bolsillo, así sin más me pregunto que sucedía, le expliqué de tu borrachera y las llaves perdidas y sin quejas acepto cuidarte-

espera, que, pero ella me dijo algo completamente distinto...

¿Por que me mintió?

Amatista sonreía divertida mientras yo estaba de pie tratando de unir hilos en mi cabeza, pero nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Amatista, cuida mi casa, necesito ir a pensar todo esto- tome mis llaves y mi chaqueta.

-Claro P-Dot, recuerda hacer lo que sientas correcto-

llevaba horas manejando alrededor de la ciudad, hasta que me cansé y fui a la playa más cercana, sin portar las reglas estacione mi Volkswagen en la arena.

me encontraba sentada en el capo del auto, mirando el atardecer. tome el ukelele que Steven me regaló la Navidad pasada, la música no es mi fuerte, pero me relaja.

-Toda una tarde para pensar, ningún pensamiento racional, que me pueda indicar lo que debo hacer

Mis rimas no tienen sentido, ni se ven bien en vestido,Son como mis pensamientos, una explosión de nada, solo sentimientos.-

-Nada mal- no puede ser, esa voz...

-Lazuli-

No me molestarte en describir su rostro, que solo era aburrido y pacífico, como siempre.

se creó una atmósfera de silencio entre ambas, Lazuli miraba el atardecer y yo no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

 _"Esto es tan cliché_ "

Aún así me encanta, se ve hermosa con el viento paseando por su cabello volviendo un lío y su delicado rostro siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol.

-Lazuli, estuve pensando y...-

-Peridot, no hace falta que digas nada... yo se lo que quiero, te quiero a ti, me atraes, somos polos opuestos, tú me atraes, pero, así sea imposible, evitare ser atraída por ti si no te sientes cómoda con eso-

-...- sentí el calido de su mano en mi mejilla, no deje de verla a los ojos ni por un segundo. La distancia se cortaba cada vez más y el tipo iba más lento, sentía que si nda pasaba en este preciso instante iba a explotar.

-¿Puedo...?-

sin más fui yo quien empezo el beso, luego de el beso de ayer, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas más de esos labios, las manos de Lazuli en mi cuello no se hicieron esperar, yo puse mis manos en su espalda, buscando tenerla más cerca, nada de esto se sentía real, se sentía como un sueño.

despertare y Lazuli seguira odiandome.

pero no era un sueño.

Rompimos el beso, malditas necesidades biológicas para respirar, ojalá esto fuera eterno, sus manos jugueteaban entre.mis desordenados cabellos, yo no dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que brillaban inusualmemte acompañado de esa sonrisa inusual de felicidad.

-Yo... creo que me odiabas-

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

-¡Entonces si me odiabas!-

-Un poco, pero eso no importa mucho... debo irme, pero... cuando decidas que quieres intentar conmigo... estoy a cinco pasos de tu puerta- Lazuli beso mi frente y se alejo un poco del capo del auto, vaya, si que nos besamos en una posición algo incómoda, yo sobre el capo del auto y ella levemente inclinada hacia mi.

-suena como si esto fuera una relación prostituta y cliente-

Lazuli río mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello, entre risas yo bajaba del capo y taba mi ukelele que en algún momento termino sobre la arena.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Tome mis llaves y me acerque hasta la puerta del piloto, la cual deje abierta... por estas cosas es que me roban.

-Por supuesto-

Lo que resto del camino de regreso a casa consistió entre risas y bromas, ella con su humor sarcástico y yo con mi poca delicadeza al hacer bromas de mal gusto o cosas científicas.

Tal vez no fuéramos ese tipo de personas que cuando se enamoran ya saben que harán y viven en un mundo de ensueños.

nosotras éramos complicadas y tercas, Lazuli a su manera y yo a la mía, pero algo sentimos, no tenemos ni idea, pero sabemos que hay algo.

Justo ahora no me molesta esto, está sensación y la tranquilidad de poder bromear con ella, como si jamás hubiéramos discutido, con si nos quisiéramos desde hace.mucho y no tuviéramos ninguna intensión de ir rápido.

Solo hacer lo que sintamos que debemos hacer.

Y así sería...

¡Bien chicos! ¡eso es todo hasta enero! espero les guste, no quería enredarme mucho o divagar en la narrativa, pero es que me gusta expresar explícitamente lo que siente el personaje, siento que en la evolución de los fics eso se ha perdido mucho, son pocos los fics en base a mis gustos, los que expresan bien los instantes, tampoco es que yo sea una experta xD pero hago lo que puedo.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y espero tengan unas dulces y felices navidades. (el mejor regalo que me pueden dar son sus review, que me impulsan a seguir)

este es mi regalito de Navidad para ustedes JAJAJAJAJAJA XD


	9. ¿De que demonios me perdí?

**Bien, primero, vaya, que buena forma de comenzar el año, ¿que les dieron para Navidad criaturas? (Tratando de sonar amable para tapar el hecho de que dejó su historia por un mes, casi un mes...) yo recibí un Ukelele :') espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, y si no las tuvieron, aquí les dejo mi regalo, en lo personal a mi siempre me anima un nuevo capítulo de los fics que leo... sin más que decir.** **¡Que tengan un buen año y eh aquí el capítulo número 8!** _Capítulo 8:_ _¿De que demonios me perdí?_

¡Esto es simplemente inaudito! ¡Decidi pasar una Navidad junto con mi mamá y cuando regreso estás Crystal Tontas tienen un nuevo recluta!

¡Y yo conozco a esta chica!

" _Claro, es la que nos salvó el trasero en la playa aquel día cuando Steven llamo desesperado, Recuerdo perfectamen su entrada de héroe"_ Si a eso se le puede llamar héroe...

 _Flashback..._ _Peridot corría a toda velocidad hacia la playa, faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar, podía ver a la Torre gemela Jasper desde donde se encontraba._ _Peridot (como siempre) se tropezo y callo rodando, pero una pierna la detuvo de rodar como idiota por la arena._ _-Hey amiguita ¿No crees que es algo estúpido venir con esa ropa a la playa?-_ _-¿Sabes que más es estúpido? Tú cara, quítate de mi camino- Peridot se levanto de la arena arreglando sus gafas, tratando de no inmutarse ante su tonta caída._ _-Whoa, Whoa, Whooaaa, tranquila tu, enana verde ¿Que sucede?- la chica que insistía en interferir en el camino de Peridot era alta, robusta de piel morena y cabello castaño que tapaba parte de su rostro, adornado con unas pecas muy visibles._ _-¡Nada que sea asunto tuyo!- Peridot iba proseguir con su carrera pero el brazo de la más alta la detuvo._ _-Tu eres Peridot si no me equivoco, vas por Jasper ¿no? estaba esperando que terminara su charla con su novia, tengo asuntos pendiente con ella, pero creo que no está resultando bien ¿eh?-_ _-¡Claro que no! ¡No ves que los quiere matar!- Peridot estaba desesperada, sentía que en ese momento estaban masacrando a el pequeño Steven y su amada Lazuli._ _-Yo te acompaño, la distraere y tú te encargas de tu amante y Steven ¿vale?-_ _Peridot sin mucho que decir emprendió su camino hacia Jasper, Lazuli y Steven, no sabía que quería ella pero si se ofrecía a ayudar no se negaría, no era tiempo de dudas._ _Fin Del Flashback_

Claro que, no contaba con la aparición de esa misteriosa joven una vez más... ¡En nada más y nada menos que la casa de Bismuth el primero de enero! ¡Que demonios está pasando!

-Whoa, Hola enana verde, ha pasado un tiempo- Smoky, si, creo que así había dicho que se llamaba, saludaba alegre desde el sillón, al lado de Amatista quién también estaba sonriente y Steven, que siempre se alegra con los nuevos.

-¡Peridot por que no nos contaste que ella te salvo el trasero!- Amatista se carcajeaba junto a Smoky quién no parecía avergonzada o llena de orgullo, se mostraba indiferente a la situación.

-Digamos que una serie de acontecimientos me han... distraído un poco- dijo tratando de esquivar oa incómoda situacion, han pasado semanas de eso, la verdadera razón de mi distracción tiene nombre y apellido..

-¿Esa distracción se llama Camp Pinning Heart's?- Perla se movía con gracia dejando una taza de te en las manos de amatista, quien solo río como foca retrasada (básicamente, sin delicadeza)

-Esa distracción se llama Lapis Lazuli-

 _No... me ... putas... jodas_

-¡AMATISTA!-

-¡Hey! ¡No me grites! ¡Sabes que estoy en lo cierto!- La estupida enana se defendía con una tonta sonrisa en su cara, Steven no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, Perla ponía esa estupida expresión de actriz sobreactuada.

La única que actuaba normalmente era Garnet.

-¡Amatista eres una idiota!- Smoky al fin reaccionaba ante todo este ridículo show y se reía a carcajadas a la par de amatista, su parecido es espeluznante.

-¡Tienes razón! Se de Lapis, La bruja del océano, si ella es asombrosa ¿se enteraron de la paliza que le dió a Jasper?- los ojos de Smoky iluminaban con una verdadera emoción, junto a Steven y Amatista.

-¡Si! ¡Me lo contó una Ruby! ¡Un gancho y salió volando por el pavimento hasta caer inconsciente!- Amatista hacia ridículas expresiones y movimientos contando la historia, Perla parecía intrigada y Garnet, como siempre neutral.

 _Lazuli es realmente capaz de tal cosa... aún no lo veo posible..._ Me senté cómodamente en un sofá, necesitaba saber más con respecto a esa pelea.

-¿Que sucedió exactamente?- Perla se sentó al lado de amatista, mirándola con suma atención... ¿amatista está sonrojada?

-Bueno... ahmmm-

-Lazuli estaba super cabreada, no se sabía por que, Jasper apareció y empezó a pedirle regresar, esas cosas de parejas absurdas, no se que le dijo, creo que la amenazó y Lazuli le golpeó, una sola vez ¡Una! y quedó inconsciente... rayos, como me hubiera gustado estar allí...- mire asombrada a Lazuli, esta vez ni garnet pudo ocultar su asombro. -Yo tuve que golpearlo muchas veces, solo para dejarla adolorida-

-Yo solo la hice huir...- confesó Stevonnie quién hasta ahora, no había notado que estaba allí.

-¡Tienes una novia increíble P-Dot!- Me sonroje inevitablemente, Amatista sabe lo sucedido en la playa, pero fui muy clara al explicarle que no teníamos nada _No entiendo por qué se empeña en hacerme la vida un infierno ¿que clase de amiga es?_

-¿¡Novia!?- Perla derramó su taza de té sin ocultar su estúpido y melodramático chillido de sorpresa, es buena amiga, pero a veces no la soporto.

-¿¡Novia!?- Stevonnie, a quien no conozco muy bien, me miro claramente sorprendía " _Creo que es por el hecho de que eres una friki que jamás tendría novia, no por que seas friki, si no por tu carácter angelical"_ _Buen sarcasmo conciencia, buena esa..._

-¿¡Lapis es tu novia!?- Steven, era una extraña mezcla de emoción, duda y sorpresa. hecho un manojo de sentimientos soltó su consola de juegos portátil para verme directo a los ojos.

-...- ¿Debo decir algo de la inexpresiva Garnet? esta muy clara su reacción.

-Oh ¡Que rápida eres Peri!- Bismuth por fin participaba en la conversación, tomando su taza de café mientras miraba los planos, pero su sonrisa burlona marcada en sus labios, siempre lleva esa estúpida expresión, es perturbadora.

-¡¡No es mi novia!!-

 _Horas más tarde_

Luego de una tediosa tarde en la casa de Bismuth, soportando bromas de Smoky y Amatista, Advertencias de Perla sobre tener relaciones con cuidado y precaución ( _Claro, Lazuli me dejara embarazada)_ y un sermón de Garnet acompañado de risas de Bismuth; decidí retirarme para tomar un respectivo descanso, para finalmente ver el maldito especial de verano de Camp Pinning Heart, aunque, estoy cuatro meses tarde y ya no es verano... bueno, al menos sobreviví a los spoilers.

-Maldicion, se me antoja un café- _Pararé en esta misma cafetería, jamás he tomado café aquí, podría ser un buen comienzo, para variar y todo eso, año nuevo, vida nueva ¿no?_ Aparque mi Volkswagen _mi más grande tesoro_ frente al local. Hacia un buen día, el clima era fresco y no había mucho bullicio en las calles, algo muy raro de Empire City.

Al entrar al café, me conseguí con un estilo algo ochentero, con carteles de neón, cuadros de batidos un tocadiscos y unas mesas de colores blanco y rojo, un extraño piso-alfombra; no estaba mal, me gusta, tiene estilo.

Llegué hasta el fondo en la caja ignorando completamente a la cajera para centrarme en el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida a los 80's ¿Que desea ordenar?- la agradable voz de la cajera me impidió ser fría como siempre, en un esfuerzo mire el menú, _se perfectamente lo que quiero, pero no quiero parecer descortez_.

-Un café con dos de azúcar estará bien, gracias- _Bien, mucha amabilidad_ devolví mi mirada al teléfono, tenía unas notificaciones del club de robótica y unas actualizaciones de mi cómic favorito _Hoy será un día cualquiera_ ¿ _eh?_

-¡Jasper! ¡Un café con dos de azúcar!- _¿¡JASPER!? ¡VA A MATARME! "Cálmate, esta última generación es la generación de lo nombres de gemas, puede que sea mera coincidencia"_

-¡No me grites saco de huesos!-

 _¿¡El parecido de su voz también es coincidencia!?_ _"No, estás muerta"_ Finalmente fijé mi vista en la cajera, era una chica de piel momorena y cabello corto blanco, una figura extremadamente delgada, tenía cierto parecido a Jasper; leí el pequeño cartel en su camisa que indicaba su nombre _Skinny Jasper_ , _Puta madre, deben ser hermanas_ -En breve su café estará listo- la chica sonrió mientras yo (controlandome como podía) le daba el dinero para pagar.

-Oye Skyn- susurre, el esfuerzo que hago para no tartamudear es inhumano. -¿Crees que me puedas dar directamente tu el café? Esa chica que está haciendo el café me quiere muerta- La chica me miro de arriba a abajo.

-¿Eres una cuarzo defectuosa también?-

-N-no soy Olivino, me quiere muerta por otras razones- " _Otras razones es quitarle su novia" ¡¡No le quite su novia!!_

-Oh, tu debes ser Peridot ¿no? si, te quiere bien muerta, no te preocupes, yo te auxilio, solo si prometes darle publicidad al local.

-S-si soy Peridot... esta bien, le daré publicidad a este lugar, solo no dejes que me mate-

La chica delgada se fue a un paso tranquilo dentro de la cocina, como si una pobre nerd no le haya rogado por su vida.

-¡Hey culo gordo! ¡Dame el café! ¡Yo se lo entrego a la cliente personalmente-

-Como sea- se escucho a Jasper y luego apareció de nuevo mi nueva salvadora, quien muy sonriente me extendió el café.

-Gracias por su compra, que tengas un buen dia- Afirme y decidí escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Peridot-

No.

Me.

Jodas.

Yo creí que mis problemas no podían ser más intensos, hasta encontrarme con la aburrida mirada de Lazuli.

-Heeeeeyyyyy lazuli ¡Que sorpresaaa! Nyehehehe-

-Peridot... ¿Estas bien?- Lazuli miraba levemente hacia el café, donde Skynny saludaba jovialmente y energética, que chica tan agradable. -En ese lugar trabaja Jasper ¿Como es que estas ilesa?-

-Pues le pedí a la cajera que me salvará el pellejo, aunque le debo una... ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?-

Lazuli dudo por un momento, miro el café y luego suspiro, algo está ocultando. ¿Acaso buscaba a Jasper? o ¿solo pasaba casualmente y esta es otra loca coincidencia entre ella y yo?

-Solo, tomaba un paseo-

-oh... ya veo-

Se creó una muy molesta atmósfera de silencio e incomodidad, Lazuli frotaba su brazo mirando al piso, y yo no podía dejar de verla a ella y luego al local, siento que Jasper saldrá como una bestia de allí.

-ehm... yo-

-Lazuli emm, podemos, bueno ¿irnos? me pone nerviosa estar a diez pasos de Jasper-

Lazuli Dio una respuesta afirmativa silenciosa, afirmando con su cabeza, sin mucho más que esperar me subí en el asiento de piloto.

-¡Lazuli!- _Sabía que no saldríamos de aquí tan fácilmente_ Jasper salió del local, se veía ridícula con su uniforme apretando sus músculos super desarrollados, Lazuli la miro fijamente, la diferencia de altura era obvia y muy visible. -¿No tienes nada que decir?-

-Si... adiós.- Lazuli se aparto y se subió al auto junto a mi, Jasper no se molesto en gritar o hacer alguna ridicules, solo entro de nuevo al local, creo que destruira toda la cocina.

acelere y encendí la radio. _Debería decir algo, hablar... ¿ella querrá hablar?_

-Oye Peridot... tu café se va a enfriar- Lazuli Tomo el café del portavasos y tomo un sorbo, sinceramente no me molesta, no podría tomarme todo eso yo sola.

-No importa, me gusta más el café frio-

-Que rara eres peritonta.-

-Lazuli... ¿por qué golpeaste a Jasper?-

-Dijiste que casi te mata, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya luego de amenazar a la chica que me atrae- Lazuli admitió mientras veo el camino por la ventanilla con desinterés, yo por mi parte, no sabía que decir.

-Oh, gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte- Admiti, bastante sorprendida y agradecida, realmente es por eso que Jasper no ha ido a Highdamond ¿eh? es eso o la orden de Rose. _Creo que debería hacer algo más que un simple gracias_ " _besarla por ejemplo_ " _¡NO!_

-Bueno... ¿Quieres ver una película en mi casa?-

-Vaya ¿Los nerds tienen ese tipo de citas? que pervertida-

 _¡¡HIJA DE SU HERMOSA MADRE!!_ _¡¡me está insinuado que tendremos relaciones en vez de ver una película!!_

-¡Yo soy una respetable chica que no haría algo más allá de ver una película con su vecina!-

-¿Ahora solo soy una vecina?- Lazuli sonreia divertida, se nota que le encanta molestarme.

-Yo... ¿si?-

-Mmm entiendo-

-Un tipo de vecina especial- _¡Bien eso arreglará un poco mi error!_

-¿Exactament...-

-¡Ya llegamos!- Grite y estaciones a gran velocidad el auto frente al edificio, apague el Volkswagen y baje, no dejaría que me preguntara Por que es especial por qué ni yo me puedo responder eso.

-Vaya, te llaman Barry Allen ¿eh? que rápida- Lazuli reia a carcajadas bajando con mi café en manos, eso necesito, tomaré lo que me pertenece.

-Callate idiota, dame eso-

-EH, EH, EH ¿Donde están tus modales? ¿los dejaste en el auto? pídelo amabilidad.- Lazuli, al ser considerablemente más alta elevo sin problema el café fuera de mi alcance.-

-Argh, por favor Lazuli dame el maldito café que compre con mi dinero-

-No me refería a eso- Lazuli sonrió mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, _no puede ser_ suspire, esto es lo mas vergonzoso que haré en mi vida.

me incline en cuclillas para poder alcanzar su rostro y deje un beso casto y rápido sobre sus labios.

su mano atrapó mis caderas y me acerco, mis manos instintivamente buscando un soporte se aferraron a sus hombros.

-Ejhem-

Lazuli y yo volteamos para ver quien carajo tenía la osadía de interrumpir nuestro momento.

Yellow Pearl nos miraba mientras que con su otra manos nos apuntaba -No hagan sus cosas lesbicas aquí, para algo ustedes pagan una mensualidad, tienen sus casas-

estaba a punto de contestar algo para molestarla pero Lazuli me jalo hacia el ascensor, supongo que no me queda de otra.

entramos al ascensor, marque el piso y me reviste sobre la pared de la cabina.

-No pienses que nos besaremos en el ascensor- Lazuli Quito sus manos de mis caderas y se cruzo de brazos, con un puchero en sus labios.

-¿Por que no?-

-Lazuli, son muy obvias las razones por la que no nos podemos besar en un ascensor, ¡Podrian atraparnos en medio del acto! ¡eso sería vergonzoso!- Lazuli bufo molesta, con el señor fruncido y con ese ridículo puchero.

-¿Por que te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás?-

-No me interesa, pero hay un límite para ciertas cosas ¿sabes?- antes de que empezara a sermonearla las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a nuestro piso.

Caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a ese punto entre nuestras puertas, la mitad de los cinco pasos que debo recorrer desde mi puerta.

-¿Quieres ver la película en mi casa?- tome un sorbo de mi café mientras esperaba su respuesta, ella parecia dudar un poco. _¿Que tanto piensa?_

-Tu casa estará bien.- Afirme, saque mis llaves y las introduci en la abertura, realice el respectivo patrón y la puerta se se abrió, entre sin más dejando mi chaqueta en el perchero, una dulce tradición.

La casa estaba ordenada, seguro Perla estuvo aquí,es un inesperado golpe de suerte ¿eh? por lo general mi casa es un desorden total, que se divide en ropa y partes mecánicas y grasa de mis robots.

-Vaya, bonita decoración, esperaba de ti Miles de carteles de camp pinning hearts- Lazuli se paseaba dulce y delicadamente por la sala, sus brazos sosteniéndose el uno del otro, como una barrera, ya no parecía una chica dura, parecía una chica emo y delicada...hermosa.

-Si bueno... los pósters los tengo es en mi cuarto, por lo general no recibo visita pero trato de que mis gustos no acaparen el estilo de mi hogar.- Lazuli sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, sus manos curiosas ahora recorrían mi estantería de películas.

-¿Como es que tienes tantas películas?-

-Pues, ese fue el regalo de Garnet por mi cumpleaños pasado, no he visto todas, pero se que llevo más de la mitad.- Lazuli parecía verdaderamente sorprendida, su rostro se veía tierno así. me acerqué cautelosamente a ella, mientras inspeccionaba las películas. -te recomiendó esta- Tome la película entre mis manos -Es un clásico en mi opinión, Orgullo y prejuicio- Lazuli examinaba la película, luego se me quedó mirando, su intensa.mirada penetraban en mi, sus ojos azules brillaban y tenía una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

su mano paso a mi rostro y jugaba con mis mechones rebeldes, podía sentir mi cara arder en llamas, por alguna razón esto no me molestaba era absolutamente extraño, pero era ... ¿comodo?

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello ¿sabes?- Jugaba con mis cabellos, yo instintivamente lleve mis manos a sus caderas, acercándonos más. sus manos dejaron mi cabello y se pasaron a mi rostro, su pulgar recorría mis mejillas, quería decir tanto... burlarme de ella, o decir algo cursi, pero no podía, estaba inmersa en el momento. se sentía como una ola, Lazuli era una plaza, que me arrastra y luego me hace chocar contra la arena ¿me hacía daño? no, no tengo idea, no Sé no entiendo nada, yo odio no saber, siempre quiero tener conocimiento de todo, pero... justo aquí enredadas en sus brazos, no quiero saber nada, no me importa saber la verdadera razón del por que golpeó a Jasper.

Pero mi boca, que se lleva mejor con mi corazón que con mi cerebro me traicionó, soltando palabras que no quería pronunciar.

-¿Por que Jasper me quiere matar?-

Lazuli parecía verdaderamente sorprendida, el mar que se encuentra en sus ojos reflejan sorpresa, sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros y ella, por alguna razón bajo la mirada.

-Le dije que no la quería... por que ya tenía alguien que si quería y tenía otra pareja... le dije que le fui infiel contigo- Las palabras golpearon contra mi, rebotaron en toda mi cabeza buscándole sentido ¿por que yo?-Lo siento por meterte en todo esto yo... estaba enojada y me deje llevar, lo siento tanto, soy una basura-

-Callate clod, ya no importa y de paso, no eres ninguna basura ¿tengo cara de alguien que besa basura?- Lazuli Rio a la par conmigo, se reía de forma tan divertida. -Supongo que el rumor ya se debió exparcir en Hightdamon... tendremos que fingir ser pareja ¿eh?-

-Supongo que si-

-Suponemos mucho-

-Supones bien- estallamos en risas como idiotas, lo que resto de la tarde lo pasamos viendo películas, no hubo besos no caricias, solo pasar el día... cómo ese tipo de parejas de años que no necesitan pasión para estar juntos.

escuché mi teléfono vibrar, cuando lo abrí era una notificación del club de fans de CPH, cuando abrí la notificación habían miles de fotos de un nuevo equipo amarillo y demás cosas, Se habían filtrado los nuevos capítulos... estos son espoilers... ¡¡Mierda!! ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿¡De que carajos me perdí?!

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado ¿ya vieron los nuevos capítulos filtrados?**

 **espero eso no afecte a la serie, recuerden ver la Steven Bomb latina, el shows depende de nosotros.**

 **Sinceramente lo que me inspiro a terminar este capítulo fue un hermoso fanfic llamado The talking Head game, que me llegó al corazón Intensamente, es un fic que me gustaria traducirlo, bueno espero les haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Noticia

bien chicos, lamento si creen que esto es un capítulo, pero vengo a notificarles algo, he visto que me han dejado preguntas con respecto a mi fanfic "El plan" lamento decir que está historia la eliminé, el por qué es que, realmente no es algo que, osea, sintiera fuera correcto continuar, por qué no sentía apego hacia mi obra, a diferencia de _Tan Cerca, y Tan Lejos_ que lo hago siempre con mucho amor, lo lamento mucho, pero quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo, les invito a leer más historias que esperan su apoyo y a leer está historia, mi actual proyecto, no los defraudare.

otra cosa, puede que actualice este fin semana, cuando logré restaurar mi computadora (típica excusa lo se) sucede que están redecorando mi casa y han movido todo y debo instalarla de nuevo, y esto, de escribir por la app de fanfic, sin duda lo odio, arruina la estetica y ortografía de mi historia y oo odio, apenas aprenda como editare los capítulos, para evitar futuros errores y dar una mejor impresión.

de nuevo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, un inmenso abrazo a (justo ahora los que recuerdo)

Lazuli05

Guest

Anton12

Ixurdes

Hisaee

Cintriux

¡A los que leen sin dejar un comentario ! ¡Gracias! (yo también lo hacía, lo entiendo!) y a todos los que estén aquí, mandando buenas vibras.

un gran abrazo y besos desde Venezuela y que tengan un gran día (tarde o noche)

¡Nos vemos!

¡Gracias por leer!

-RossWooss


	11. Primeros Pasos, juntas

**Bien… esta sensacion de plasmar los pensamientos en digital… la extrañaba**

 **No tengo muchas excusas, supongo que no les importa de todas formas.**

 **Lo importante es que volvi y no planeo dejarlos de esta forma… no en un buen tiempo**

 **He aquí… con mejor estética y ortografía, diseñado desde mi computadora…**

 **El capitulo numero 10:**

 **Capitulo 10:** **Primeros Pasos, juntas.**

Estaba recostada del sofá, admirando a Peridot, que estaba muy concentrada arreglando mi televisor, que dañe a propósito solo con la intensión de poder verla hoy, se que pude haberla invitado formalmente y ya, pero siento que la estaría agobiando, aunque… nos vemos muy poco realmente, se podrían contar con las manos las ocasiones.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido… se supone que esta es la primera vez de Peridot, en… en lo que sea que tengamos.

-Hey, Peridot-

-¿Si Lapis?- Peridot seguía concentrada con los cables, de todas formas decidí que continuaría con lo que empecé.

-¿Te gustaría salir?- Peridot no pareció inmutarse al respecto, pero ese sonrojo no pasa desapercibido ante mi. –Ya sabes, una cita- Su sonrojo se intensifico y me pareció ver que corto un cable demás… tan tierna, tan pura, mi pequeño rol de canela verde.

-Claro… ¿a que lugar te gustaría ir a interactuar? ¿Qué te parece la playa?-

-Ya estuvimos en la Playa y no hace falta que uses ese lenguaje tan técnico conmigo… que tal… ¿quieres ir al Granero?-

-Al… ¿Qué? No gracias, aun no te conozco del todo y las estrellas sepan que me puedas hacer en ese… granero- Peridot parecía realmente desconfiada, por un momento sentí una gran furia ¿Cómo se atreve? -¡Es broma tonta! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Debiste de ver tu rostro! ¡Claro que quiero ir al granero! ¿Hay algún tractor? ¡Siempre he querido reparar un tractor!- Peridot sonreía con una notoria y demasiado obvia emoción y felicidad… es demasiado tierna.

-Eh… claro, hay tractores si pero… no vuelvas a engañarme así idiota, realmente creí que a este punto desconfiabas en mi- Peridot me miro fijamente, sentí como si sus ojos estuvieran considerando mil posibilidades y reacciones con decir solo una palabra… la conozco… ella es así.

-Pues… a veces si lo hago, pero sabes, es por que aun no nos conocemos realmente- El frio tacto de la realidad, a veces olvidaba que esto era como un juego, no nos conocíamos realmente y hemos estado juntas solo en situaciones que incluyen algún problema u drama.

Ayer fue una situación distinta, pero con todo y eso, estuvo esa jodida interferencia de Jasper, pero luego, lo demás fue perfecto.

-Si… lo entiendo-

-¡Pero eso no significa que no podamos conocernos! ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo para pasar juntas y vivir una que otra aventura! ¡Así incluya un drama como los que ya hemos vivido!... Juntas-

Se creo una atmosfera casi como mágica, me sentía como una adolescente enamorada en sus primeros años de secundaria… ver esa sonrisa y determinación, me daban una gran cantidad de vida y autoconfianza… algo que llevaba años sin sentir, desde la primera vez que estuve en esa horrenda relación con Jasper, que me hacia sentir una fuerza, para nada saludable, toxica, peligrosa, dolorosa… no quiero revivir esos meses de nuevo, justo aquí, con este sentimiento cálido y esa hermosa sonrisa, es donde quiero estar.

Me gusta este sentimiento.

 **Se que no es mucho… pero al menos, fue un capitulo seguro, no se preocupen, mis capítulos pronto tendrán su normal cantidad, de entre 2 mil y 5 mil palabras, solo, necesito poner en orden de nuevo mis ideas, por que su querida autora ha pasado por mucho y debo encontrarme de nuevo para volver a darles el material que tanto les gusta.**

 **Una sincera disculpa por todos esos catastróficos errores de los capítulos anteriores, os prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.**

 **Tengan una buena noche (Dia, tarde)**

 **Bye,bye.**


	12. ¡Venga! ¡La primera cita oficial!

**Ahora viene lo interesante chico(a) s, pónganse cómodos para una buena lectura y, los que le prometo, no será un fanfic cliché.**

 **Capitulo 11:** **¡Venga! ¡La primera cita oficial!**

-Sabes Lapis, estaba pensando en algo…-

-¿oh si? ¿Piensas? Cuéntame mas- Lazuli dejo de fijar su vista en el camino para dedicarme una sonrisa burlona, yo solo le sonreí de vuelta, supongo que ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con su usual sarcasmo y bromas.

-Muy gracioso idiota, no, me refería, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas con nombres de gemas? Creo que las únicas personas con un nombre normal son Greg y Steven- Estábamos de paseo, en unos días iremos a pasar los días al "Granero", por lo general esto es lo que yo hacia cuando estaba aburrida, recorría otras ciudades cercanas y hacer esto con ella es bastante entretenido y agradable, estamos camino a un lugar familiar para ella, Ciudad Playa.

-Pues, mi mama me conto que, cuando se fundo el primer estado oficial, Beach City, los colonizadores descubrieron una alta variedad de gemas, pero en aquel entonces, estaban en guerra y para engañar y confundir a los infiltrados se ponían nombres de gemas entre ellos y a su vez, descubrían mas gemas… la cosa es que, al final, se quedo como una tendencia muy marcada y solo unas pocas familias mantienen esa costumbre, ya que, muchas otras se ajustaron al sistema de las otras colonias-

-¡No puede ser! ¡He realizado múltiples investigaciones al respecto pero nunca encontré algo así!- Admití realmente sorprendida ¿Cómo sabrá su mama tanto?

-Bueno, mi mama es parte de una familia muy importante que tiene bastante información sobre una que otra cosa importante-

-¿ah si? ¿Los diamantes? ¡Jajajajaja!-

-La verdad, si- Lazuli me miro, con real interés en mi reacción, pero, yo realmente no sabía como reaccionar a ello.

-Y tu… ¿estas asociada al negocio familiar?- _¡Gran pregunta genio! ¿¡No la vez!? ¡Es una rebelde sin causa por supuesto que no lo esta!_ Estaba tratando de ser precavida, Lazuli es una caja de emociones y cualquier comentario estúpido podría arruinar este viaje y el progreso que llevamos… que situación tan jodidamente difícil.

-Al principio si lo estaba, estaba muy feliz al respecto ¿sabes? Pero… empezaron haber problemas entre mis tías y mama, ya que unas de mis tías estaba gravemente enferma y había mucho caos entre todas, por alguna razón, pensaron que yo estaba haciendo débil a mama, sacando su lado protector… realmente una estupidez si me pregunta, fue una tontería, pero mi mama empezó a desconfiar de mi y me mando a vivir con un pariente lejano en Ciudad Playa y bueno… mi mama ya ni debe recordar que existo y fui, prácticamente exiliada de todo lo que enlaza al sistema de The Diamonds, solo soy…- Si, creo que se a que tía se refiere, a la conocida Pink Diamond, la mas joven del grupo y se creía, novata en negocios, no supe mucho de ella, pero si de la gran influencia que tuvo cuando falleció, The Diamonds se habían vuelto débiles y nacieron muchas empresas que querían hacerle competencia.

-Una rebelde- respondí, lo que le sucedió a Lazuli, no es algo nuevo, pasa en muchas familias, le desheredan el apellido, yo fui victima de algo similar, al simplemente no querer seguir la carrera de la familia Olivino… pero el caso de Lapis tiene unos cuantos escalones de diferencia, al ser Diamante, no se le hará muy fácil cursar carreras, debido a el hecho de ser "rebelde"

El sistema aquí, en Ocean Stated, es bastante complejo e injusto… simplemente es difícil explicar la gran influencia que han tenido las diamantes aquí y en el mundo.

-Si… exacto-

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, no voy a negarlo, mis primeros meses exiliadas fueron un infierno, mi madre no me apoyo en absolutamente nada, estaba sola, claro, que Amatista y las chicas, me dieron una mano, me brindaron un trabajo de medio tiempo y bueno… ahora estoy bastante bien, pero sigue sin ser fácil, recordar las huellas que dejo el pasado.

Y para Lazuli tampoco debe de ser fácil, creo que ahora entiendo ese cambio drástico de buena chica, su relación con Jasper, todo fue una etapa de rebeldía y negación… que vivió con la peor de las personas.

-¿L-Lazuli?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Estas bien?- las facciones de Lazuli se tornaron un poco mas decaídas y una sonrisa débil se marcaba en sus labios. –Justo ahora si lo soy… admito que no fue fácil aceptar haber sido expulsada, pero ¿sabes algo? Junto a Steven aprendí que un hogar no se crea en base de un apellido y estatus, es donde te sientas cómoda, el señor Greg también fue de gran ayuda y con ellos aprendí que es un hogar… pero aun no se, como se siente un hogar ¿sabes?-

-¡Yo te lo puedo mostrar!-

 _¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si le pides matrimonio de una vez Peridiota?_

-¿Por qué estas tan dispuesta a demostrarme tantas cosas Peridot?-

-Yo…-

Es cierto ¿Por qué lo anhelo tanto? Quiero darle una relación sana, un hogar, estabilidad, quiero demostrarle que ser expulsada no es tan malo junto a las personas correctas, quiero hacerle sonreír, quiero mostrarle Camp Pinning Hearts, pero, ¿Por qué quiero todo eso? ¿Por qué la necesidad de darle tanta felicidad? No es lastima, nunca sentiría lastima con alguien, tampoco busco algo a cambio… se que quiero sacarla del agujero en que esta, por que yo también estuve en ese lugar llamado Soledad ¿es solo eso? ¿Protección? ¿Un mero sentimiento de agradecimiento por las veces que me ha salvado el pellejo? No puede ser, no se siente así, se siente más cálido, como si, solo naciera, como un acto involuntario.

Lazuli aparco su auto en frente de un granero, literalmente.

-Ya llegamos Peritonta, detente, dame tus técnicas exposiciones luego ¿de acuerdo? Ahora quiero que disfrutes de algo de aire técnico más allá de tu ridícula tecnología- Lazuli salió y camino un poco y salí un poco después, a unos pasos detrás de ella, me sentía preocupada por su actitud de querer fingir desinterés ante todo y apuesto a que mi cara debía estar delatándome en este momento… mire el paisaje _Supongo que me relajare un poco… se que algo bueno saldrá de este viaje_

Camine detrás de ella, estacionamos un poco antes del granero para… según ella, admirar el paisaje, pero creo que fue un intento desesperado para evitar seguir hablando, no es justo que siempre se salga con la suya, pero si voy a estar con Lapis Lazuli, me debo de acostumbrar a estos ataques de depresión ¿no? ¡Pues no! ¡Me niego aceptarlos!

En medio del camino empecé a notar una gran estructura que se habría paso detrás del maizal, que tenia un pequeño sendero marcado.

-Vaya ¿es ese el granero?- pregunte, buscando algo de conversación, tal vez este pequeño estimulo comunicación le inspire a hablar un poco mas de lo normal.

-Ah, si. Todo esto lo coseche hace un buen tiempo junto a Jasper, otras las coseche yo… supongo que ahora yo soy quien debe mantener esto, ya sabes, sola…- estaba a punto de contestar pero me sonrió y me apunto con su dedo. –Ni se te ocurra decir una cursilería de que tu me ayudaras a mantenerlo, ya bastante te he pedido- _¡Joder ha leído mi mente!_

" _Tampoco es que tu seas un enigma, era tan obvio que ibas a decir eso… ¿no haz sentido que vives en una historia de ficción y que eres creación de una vaga con problemas existenciales?"_

 _No creo que ese sea un concepto muy alejado de lo que creen muchos en la realidad… ¡Vaya! ¡Que bonita eres conciencia! ¿Tienes algún otro consejo/frase que me impulse a vivir?_

" _¡oh por supuesto que si clod! ¡CLOD!"_

 _Ya, mucha comunicación conmigo misma…_

-No iba a decir eso… ¿Vienes muy frecuente aquí?- salte unas cuantas calabazas y luego de unos cuantos pasos estábamos frente al granero, que tenia un gigantesco agujero de un lado. _Voy a reparar eso._

-Pues si, varios fines de semana y eso, aunque llevaba casi dos semanas o mas sin venir, la ultima vez que vine fue luego de que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa- mire un poco mas el paisaje, era simple, acogedor, me gusta… me gusta mucho.

-¿vienes a despejarte o algo así?-

-Por lo general no me gusta estar aquí… sola.- la mire…

 _¡Este es el juego de el coqueteo IN-disimulado de P-Dot! ¡Hora de escoger una respuesta para animar/rechazar/enamorar a Lapis (Emo hippie acuática con leve tendencia Punk, Funk, homosexual y cualquier otra cosa… ¡Hasta hipster!) Lazuli!_

 _Opción A) ¡No tienes que seguir viniendo sola! ¡Te puedo acompañar!_

 _Opción B) ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermosa y perfecta Jasper?_

 _Opción C) Ah, entiendo.._

 _Opción D) ¿Por qué no te gusta? (denota cierta estupidez, pero es buena pregunta)_

 _Opción E) Cállate y bésame_

 _¡Escoge tu respuesta!_

-Ehhh… ¿Por qué no te gusta estar aquí? ¡Es bastante lindo y agradable!-

" _Solía creer que eras una genio, pero parece que solo eres un robot, es hora de que aprendas a usar eso que se llama conciencia… oh espera, yo soy eso, que lastima"_

 _Maldita sea…_

-Pues, solía venir con Jasper, al principio era una gran experiencia y solíamos pasarla bien, jugábamos a las luchas, yo le leía, hablábamos y criticábamos, me ayudaba con la plantación… pero nunca me sentí, como si perteneciera aquí, al final del día solo quería volver a casa con mi madre… en esos años aun no había superado mi expulsacion, creo que… aun no lo hago-

 _¡Muy bien! ¡De nuevo el juego de…_

-¡Yo te ayudo!- el corazón se me salía del pecho y tenia una gran ansiedad, sea lo que fuera a decir, esta saliendo de mi corazón. –Yo también fue expulsada, ambas lo fuimos, encontrarnos no es mera coincidencia Lazuli, esto lo debemos hacer juntas… ¡Te ayudare a que sientas este granero como tu hogar! ¡Te ayudare a superar tu pasado con Jasper! Si, se que apesta estar de esta forma y que la persona que te ayude sea alguien… como yo… ¡Pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!-

La mire decidida, por primera vez no sonreía, quería transmitirle esto a través de palabras, realmente tengo este maldito sentimiento inexplicable, Lazuli tendría que afrontarme ahora, no puedo estar con ella solo viéndola hundirse en su miseria y estar ahí solo para que ella se medio sienta bien consigo misma ¡No! ¡Yo la ayudaría como me ayudo Steven! Y con el paso del tiempo, vería en que nos convertimos, me niego a iniciar cualquier cosa estando ella así…

-Peridot… tú no tienes ni idea- Lazuli había tomado una vez mas ese porte recto y ese tono de voz frio y distante, su mirada era de real resentimiento y una vez mas, luego de mucho tiempo, me la estaba dedicando, creí que todo ese tiempo de odio en nuestro tiempo juntas había pasado, pero esto solo me recuerda que las cicatrices de Lazuli no se curan tan rápido. -¡Tu no tienes ni una sola idea! ¡De lo que es vivir como yo lo he hecho! ¡Dependí por años de Jasper y ahora estoy atascada en este maldito granero! ¡Por que no he logrado pagar la maldita renta del apartamento y pronto me expulsaran! ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que es tener una ex obsesivo compulsiva que te este buscando como loca!-

-¡Pues enséñame y ayúdame a entender! ¡Yo te ayudare a resolverlo!- Ahora ambas gritábamos, esta experiencia en el granero va a ser un maldito caos.

-¡No es tan simple idiota! ¡No puedes llegar luego de haberme hecho tanta mierda y pretender que me ayudaras como si nada! ¡Solo es un maldito acto de lastima que estas camuflando con amor!- Lazuli ya no estaba cruzada de brazos y ahora me estaba acorralando contra los maizales, pero sus palabras también herían y estaban despertado esa fase de mi que creí haber eliminado hace años.

-¿¡Entonces que quieres que haga!? ¡Dímelo y lo hare!-

-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES!-

…

La mire, ella solo bajo la vista, una gran cantidad de viento empezó a azotar y el tiempo empezó a estar nublado, la trataba de mirar a los ojos, buscando una mínima muestra de duda o arrepentimiento, pero su dolor era muy puro y real y creo que entendía lo que me quería decir… yo nunca debí buscarla, ni quererla, ni salvarla ni mucho menos besarla…

-Esta bien…- me voltee y retrocedí por el sendero que había recorrido previamente, en dirección a mi auto. Caminaba en un duro silencio, pero el sonido de una camioneta descontrolada no me dejaba pensar, cuando subí la vista me encontré con una camioneta roja que venia a toda velocidad en mi dirección -¡Mierda!-

Salí corriendo, la camioneta destruía todos los maizales a su paso, Salí corriendo tras Lazuli, que al ver la camioneta solo frunció el seño y dio unos pasos adelantes, yo corrí tras de ella y me refugie como pude.

Lazuli estaba parada como si nada, tomo una escopeta que estaba recostada del granero y apunto.

La distancia se acortaba cada vez más y ella no hacia nada para impedirlo, se acercaba mas a la camioneta ¡Seria atropellada! Pero por alguna razón sentía que nos iba a salvar el trasero, confiaba en ella.

Cuando la camioneta estaba mas cerca disparo, solo un tiro.

Solo un tiro basto para darle a uno de los neumáticos, el neumático de enfrente, el carro empezó a dar vueltas sin frenos y en medio de un mal calculo por parte del conductor (jodidamente loco/a) el auto se volcó y empezó a dar vueltas sin parar, dio unas cuantas vueltas y quedo varado en el centro del patio del granero (donde singularmente estaba marcado con tizas y polvo un improvisado campo de Béisbol) el auto, aunque dio muchas vueltas y golpes quedo medianamente en buen estado.

Empecé a retroceder, cayendo en cuenta que esto podía ser peligroso y Lazuli lo ultimo que querría es tener que lidiar conmigo será mejor que me vaya.

-Peridot-

Mi piel se erizo una vez mas, voltee levemente a verla.

-¿Estas bien?- no pude evitar que una ridícula sonrisa se marcara en mis labios a la vez de un sonrojo, no podía decir nada ¡me había salvado de una forma increíblemente Badass y muy peligrosa y se había preocupado por mi y mi salud!

Lazuli se sonrojo y centro su vista en el suelo.

-Argh… malditas locas-

La voz aguda que emitió la camioneta nos hizo voltear, de la puerta del piloto (invertida hacia arriba debido a la actual posición de la camioneta) una figura pequeña y regordeta se hizo ver, una chica pequeña de piel morena, cabello rizado negro y un ojo brillante marrón claro, el otro era blanco… era ciega de ese ojo.

Lazuli y yo miramos impactadas, pero una voz familiar nos interrumpió de nuestro momento de suspenso.

-¡Chicas!-

 **YOHOHOHOHOHO**

 **¿Lo han disfrutado? ¿a que si?**

 **Por lo general soy muy buena narrando escenas de acción, pero realmente no sabia como hacer que Lazuli colisionara la camioneta (referencia a Barn Mates, la nave) por que no iba a decir algo como "tomo una manguera y colisiono la camioneta con agua(¿)" hice lo que pude xDD bueno chicos, ya tengo las ideas organizadas, si mis cálculos no fallan (pésima en matemáticas) este fic puede que dure unos 30 capítulos contando los que ya he hecho, lo estoy dividiendo por arcos, los primeros diez caps, harían referencia cuando en la serie Laz-L y P-dot no se conocen y tienen sus problemas**

 **A partir de aquí, empieza Barn Mates, cuando se unen mucho mas y llega lo cannon (Ja, ya quisiera que Lapidot fuera cannon…algún día)**

 **Entonces de hay se hacen aproximadamente 20 caps y luego 10 caps de el amor y toda esa wea maravillosa que los fanfics y toda la ficción en general nos plantea de forma tan bonita (¡PURAS PATRAÑAS! ¡LA VERDAD ES MUY CRUEL!)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho esto, tratar de reflejar los sentimientos, realmente pude fluir con el fic y la narración por que he pasado momentos parecidos a peridot y… actualmente se diría que soy Lazuli a mediados de Barn Mates (Emo Stuff, yup)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen su Review, que eso me mantiene con vida… bueno, me inspira a escribir realmente, saber que tienes apoyo y eso.**

 **¡Venga! ¡Estamos cerca de llegar a los 50 reviews! ¡Si llegamos a los 50 prometo darles una gran sorpresa y regalo como recompensa por su apoyo y amor!**

 **Con muchos cariñitos y con la esperanza de que el Lapidot sea cannon, me despido.**

 **Bye!**

 **Att:Ross Woods**


	13. El Comienzo que da paso al Fin

_**Gracias por su apoyo ¡Ya somos 50 reviews! No me arrepiento de comenzar esta historia, por otro lado, he notado que muchos de mis escritores favoritos y mis seguidores mas constantes no están tan activos como antes, espero que, donde estén, estén muy bien y puedan afrontar con buena cara sus problemas ¡Buena suerte y espero seguir leyendo sobre ustedes!**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos, aquí el capitulo 12…**_

 _ **P.D: Narrare este capitulo en tercera persona para probar algo nuevo, espero os guste.**_

 **Capitulo 12** **:El comienzo que da paso al fin**

 _-¡Chicas!-_

Lazuli y Peridot voltearon mecánicamente al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz tan conocida de Steven, La expresión de Lapis Lazuli se mantuvo impasible, mas calmada por supuesto, se podría decir que la pequeña compañera rubia había causado ese cambio repentino hace unos pocos instantes con tan solo una sonrisa.

Por su lado, Peridot se sorprendió notoriamente y corrió hacia el, detrás de Steven se hallaban, Las Crystal Gems (un nombre que Peridot odia) Garnet, que se veía demasiado tranquila ante la escena de Lapis Lazuli con una escopeta y al fondo un auto colisionado, Perla que estaba horrorizada y revisaba el estado de Peridot, y Amatista que veía todo el asunto con bastante indiferencia… mas atrás unas desconocidas para Peridot, la pareja Ruby y Zafiro, las mas antiguas Crystal Gems, Ruby era la hermana mayor de Garnet (aunque, por la estatura aparentaba lo contrario) y Zafiro, la esposa de Ruby, sin duda silenciosa pero muy inteligente.

-Vaya, parece que has lidiado bien con la situación- admitió Garnet mientras veía a Lapis ponerle el seguro a la escopeta, sin ninguna sonrisa, casi hasta enojada.

-La verdad si, espero no estén muertas, no tengo espacio en el patio para mas cuerpos- Amatista parecía horrorizada y Perla estaba sin palabras, Steven estaba sorprendido pero en una extraña odisea tratando de descifrar si era un chiste o se trataba de algo serio; La única que tenia un sentido del humor era Peridot, que reía bastante fuerte y Garnet, aunque no estaba riendo al nivel de Peridot.

-¿¡Planeas explicar que paso y por que reaccionaste de una manera tan hostil!?- Perla sostenía a Peridot en sus brazos como si se tratara de una niña que no podía con su propio peso (no muy alejado de la realidad) mientras que Peridot trataba de zafarse como si estuviera atrapada entre unas enredaderas.

-Pues, nos iban a atropellar y yo no iba a dejar que nos atropellaran- Lazuli apunto con la escopeta hacia el automóvil colisionado y Perla solo entro en más pánico del que ya estaba, Peridot como pudo se libero del fuerte agarre de Perla y dio unos pocos pasos en el centro del grupo de chicas y Steven.

-¡Venían con toda la intensión de matarnos! Reconozco esa camioneta, es el equipo de seguridad de HightDamond y el club de fans oficial de Jasper- Peridot volteo hacia el auto, de donde salía una figura pequeña y esbelta como Ruby.

-oh no- La voz de Ruby se hizo escuchar en el grupo y todas voltearon hacia ella, mientras zafiro cubría su cara, como si estuviera avergonzada. –Esas son mis primas lejanas, Scarlatta, también conocida como Eyeball, la mayor de todas, Carmesí o entre la familia, Doc. Vermeloh, apodada Army, Rouge, su sobrenombre es Leggy y por ultima pero no menos importante, Navy… si, se llama Navy-

-¿Ruby? ¿Pero que?- las chicas huyeron lo mas rápido hacia el granero, donde todas estaban planeando que hacer, Lapis estaba mas alejada, pero se mantenía atenta por supuesto, para nadie es secreto que Lapis Lazuli tiene cicatrices psicológicas por todas las batallas entre las Gems y Homeworl, se podría decir que era ridículo todo el asunto si se le ve con seriedad, se trataban de muchos adultos jóvenes hormonales, con fieros instintos de pelea y remordimientos golpeándose los unos a los otros por una mujer que falleció de la cual, se le inculpa su muerte injustificadamente a otra mujer que ya formo su vida, esta casada y vive plenamente

Se trataban de cicatrices del pasado que Jasper no podía superar, habían pasado años desde esa "guerra" Habían pasado años desde que se le quitaron los cargos a Rose Quartz, habían pasado años desde que Blue Diamond había superado todo el asunto y hecho las paces con Rose, abriéndole las puertas de nuevo a HightDamond, habían pasado años desde que Yellow Diamond acepto dejar de ser tan testaruda con las reglas de la institución. Todos Vivian plenamente, los que querían ser parte del sistema y los que no.

Pero Jasper, toda una mujer, con trabajo, apartamento propio y una vida independiente, aun no superaba nada el asunto, jugaba con la mente de los jóvenes para crear su "ejercito" y vengar a "su diamante" Jasper no podía soltar el pasado y el dolor del la muerte de Pink y siempre que podía, le hacia imposible la vida imposible a las Crystal Gems; Cuando Lapis Lazuli se dio cuenta de todo el asunto y la gravedad de la inestabilidad de Jasper, decidió dejarla.

"Problema resuelto" pensó Lapis cuando termino con Jasper y le dio un gancho en la barbilla para defenderse, pero cuando vio de nuevo a Jasper frente al café junto a Peridot, cuando vio en la profundidad de sus ojos, sintiendo esa chispa tan conocida "Miedo", supo que las cosas no serian tan simples, que Jasper no es solo una villana o chica problema, Jasper esta mal, Jasper necesita ayuda y mientras no la tuviera, seguiría destrozando y creando caos. "Ahora hay otro problema" analizo Lapis, observando a las gems parlotear y Peridot en pánico.

-¡Seguro vienen por mi! ¡Jasper se volvió locamente celosa y las mando por mi!- Peridot chillaba eufórica, Lapis se acerco un poco, eso podía ser cierto y Lapis lo sabia, pero algo en ella le decía que se trataba de algo mas y de peor magnitud que un simple grupo de fans en una camioneta.

A la par, Steven regresaba junto a Ruby.

-Garnet debe permanecer escondida, recuerda que ellas son del otro lado de la familia y no saben de ti, tengo el presentimiento de que si te ven meterán en un lio a mama y papa- Garnet, inmutable, afirmo en silencio. –Les retamos a un juego de Baseball, quieren meterse en este granero, si nosotras ganamos, ellas se irán, si ganan ellas, se quedan con el granero e investigan- afirmo Steven mientras hablaba como si fuese el plan mas lógico, Las chicas le miraban algo desconfiadas, pero no tenían otra opción, iniciar una pelea podría llamar la atención de los policías; y ya tendrían el doble de problema si notaban que Lapis quien era menor de edad estaba armada y en propiedad privada, además había colisionado una camioneta, lo cual pudo traer aun mas problemas si hubiesen habido heridos.

-¿¡Quedárselo!?- Lapis alzo la voz, algo avergonzada, al darse cuenta que era el centro de las miradas desvió su vista fingiendo desinterés ante el asunto. –Bueno, este plan es ridículo, pero me uno-

-Bien, Garnet y Peridot se quedaran aquí- aparte de Ruby, nadie sabia realmente que se traían entre mano Garnet y Ruby y por que se meterían en un lio si las otras Ruby's la veían, pero como se trataba de un asunto familia, pensaron que lo mas inteligente seria no intervenir, acatando el plan y las reglas de Steven; tomaron su vestuario mas cómodo para el juego y el equipo y fueron a las afueras del granero de nuevo, donde, alrededor del carro brutalmente colisionado se hallaban las Ruby's, que esperaban tranquilamente.

-Carmesí… Doc- Ruby tenía un tono desafiante mientras veía fijamente a la Ruby un poco más bronceada que ella, quien ajusto sus lentes y la vio como escoria. –Terminemos con esto-

-Alto… en nuestro equipo nos falta una integrante, así que, tendrán que darnos una de su equipo- Ruby volteo a ver a las gems, quienes le miraban a ella.

-Venga Ruby, no es para tanto- Steven le guiño el ojo y ella entendió de inmediato, tendría que hacer a su propio equipo perder, sin reprochar pero con su rostro demostrando incomodidad, fue hacia el equipo contrario, donde sus primogénitas le miraban con desprecio, la menor de ellas, con curiosidad.

-Bueno, aquí todos sabemos como funciona el baseball ¡empecemos!- Los grupos empezaron el juego, Peridot observaba escondida junto a Garnet, Lapis mantenía su actitud calmada y pasible constantemente

-Esa tonta emo no esta poniendo de su parte- Peridot comentaba, al ver como la peliazul no se molestaba en batear ¡Pero de alguna forma estaba haciéndole ganar puntos al equipo! Ruby y Zafiro coqueteaban, eso estaba mal, desesperado Steven hacia lo que podía para evitar que la pareja continuara coqueteando. -¿Por qué todo lo simple conlleva a un drama y un enredo cuando estoy con ustedes? ¡Mira! ¡Es algo tan simple y mundano como un juego!-

Garnet observo, ajustando sus gafas. –Lo divertido de nuestra aventura son estos momentos de tensión, a veces las cosas más simples para el ojo de una persona, es de lo más complicado para la otra, el truco esta en saber llevar la situación… Juntas-

Peridot sintió un escalofrió, sabia a lo que se refería ¿lo sabia? ¡No tenia ni idea! Pero suponía que se trataba de esa extraña y confusa relación que llevaban Lapis y Peridot, habían sido victimas de sus instintos, de sus deseos y esa molesta voz en su cabeza, ahora eran consientes de ello y no sabían como fortalecer eso que habían empezado, no sabían como llevarlo, no todo el tiempo podían estar besándose y bromeando, así no funcionan las parejas

Pero… ¿Quién dicta como realmente funciona las parejas? ¿No somos las personas libres de llevar las cosas como queremos siempre y cuando ambas partes de la relación se sientan cómodas? _"¿lapis se siente cómoda con esto?"_ La pequeña nerd miro hacia el campo de nuevo, donde la peliazul estaba cerca de la base, detallo sus piernas expuestas, su figura, no era especial en ningún aspecto, era delgada, simple, era hermosa, era contraria a Peridot.

Peridot era complicada, dejaba las cosas a último momento y a pesar de que todo le salía perfecto, todo le era increíblemente agotador y complejo, sabía llevar todas esas cargas y proyectos, pero no dejaba de ser una tarea agotadora para la rubia.

Lapis era simple, hacia todo a tiempo y se conformaba con sus notas, Lapis hacia sus deberes, ella vivía tranquila y despreocupada, aun teniendo a una loca ex novia obsesiva tras ella, estaba con su típica expresión de absoluto aburrimiento y caminaba como si el mundo se moviera totalmente lento, Lapis parecía vivir en una amalgama entre la comodidad y la incomodidad, Peridot simplemente no podría con algo así, seria una agonía..

" _a veces las cosas mas simples para el ojo de una persona, es de lo mas complicado para la otra"_

Recordó Peridot, las palabras mas recientes de Garnet y fue como la iluminación absoluta para ella, Peridot sonrió como tonta mirando a Lapis, que se percato de su mirada y extendió levemente su mano de forma de saludo, Peridot correspondió, aun con una sonrisa marcada.

-Garnet… ahora lo entiendo- Peri volteo y Garnet no estaba. -¿¡Garnet!?- cuando regreso su vista al patio Garnet estaba abrazada de Ruby y Zafiro celebrando haber ganado el partido y ella, en un alto de impulsividad, se había tropezado y estaba completamente a la vista.

-¡Esos ojos y cabello! ¡Eres la hija bastarda de nuestra tía!- Una Ruby comentada enfurecida, era Eyeball, Garnet se puso de pie, la diferencia de altura era obvia. -¡Doc! ¿Esa no es la chica que buscamos?- comento Navy, Doc la analizo, ajusto sus gafas.

Peridot se levanto del suelo, las chicas estaban delante de ella, protegiéndola. Peridot camino igualmente y se abrió paso entre las chicas, quedando frente a frente al grupo de Ruby's. –Soy yo, Peridot, quien insulto en la cara a Jasper y a Yellow June Diamond ¿Qué buscan de mi?- Doc, a pesar de ser mas pequeña le miraba amenazante.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?-

Lapis miro sorprendida, las chicas se miraban nerviosas, ocultando algo y Peridot confundida las miraba ¿Por qué buscaban a Jasper? ¿No era Jasper quien les había mandado allí? -¿Jasper? ¿No me buscan a mí? ¿La líder de las Crystal Gems?-

-¿Disculpa?- Perla comento, notablemente ofendida, para nadie era sorpresa lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser Perla, siendo veterana en aquel grupo, era muy sensible.

-¡Buscamos a Jasper! ¡Sabemos que con las últimas personas que tuvo contacto fue contigo y con su ex Lapis Lazuli! Tenemos información que Jasper solía venir a este lugar a menudo, su ultima visita aquí fue hace tres o cuatro días ¿Dónde esta Jasper?-

-Empire City- todos voltearon, Lapis se mantuvo estoica cruzada de brazos. –Se fue a Empire city-

Doc volteo hacia atrás, donde estaba la vía para salir de la ciudad e ir a Empire City. –Oh, por que no lo dijeron antes- Doc sonrió animada y todas afirmaban alegres.

-Fue un placer conocerte prima lejana- Doc estrecho la mano de una confundida Garnet y una Ruby que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios afirmaba múltiples veces hacia sus primas.

–Bueno ¡nos vemos!- las Ruby's con una fuerza impresionante y sorprendente para su baja estatura pusieron en su lugar la camioneta, unas verificaban el motor y otras dos cambiaban la rueda descompuesta. Eyeball volteo hacia el grupo antes de montarse en la camioneta. –Gracias- Y finalmente se retiraron.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio viendo a la camioneta desaparecer en el camino.

-Vaya… resulto ¿bien?- Amatista comento, mirando a Perla, quien solo encogió los hombros riendo.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- Admitió Perla finalmente. –Iré a quitarme este ridículo traje-

-Te acompaño- Amatista fue tras ella.

Peridot volteo hacia ellas, notando la extraña actitud del par, se notaban mas ¿unidas? Probablemente.

Garnet camino hasta un pequeño banco improvisado con barriles y se sentó en el, junto a Zafiro, Steven y Ruby, con quien conversaba animadamente, Peridot había notado la extraña atmosfera de tranquilidad, se sentía cómoda, habían logrado escapar de esa situación y mal entendido, de nuevo, Peridot y su peculiar buena suerte para salir de los problemas.

-Lapis ¿Cómo sabias que Jasper se encuentra en Empire City?- La menor curioseo, mirando interrogante a Lapis, quien se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, solo lo invente, pero puede que sea una posibilidad, cuando Jasper desaparecía de esta forma cuando salíamos, solía venir conmigo a este lugar o iba a visitar a su madre en Empire City- Peridot afirmo, mirando de nuevo al granero, donde el sol finalmente bajaba, haciendo un espectáculo de colores en el cielo, a Peridot le fascinaba.

Desde hace un mes o un poco mas, su vida monótona y rutinaria había dado un giro, todo desde que acepto ir La Guardería, el bar favorito de Amatista, dio vueltas desde que, por razones del destino había terminado varada en la casa de Lapis, donde todo comenzó a ponerse de pies a cabeza

Pero al mirar a Lapis Lazuli, la chica que, a veces odiaba y a veces quería, sus dudas desaparecían momentáneamente, se sentía segura de que podrían afrontar a Jasper, podrían afrontar aquellos enfrentamientos en su institución, podrían afrontar sus propios problemas, juntas.

Con algo de duda, le sonrió a Lapis, quien se sonrojo notablemente, pero no dudo en corresponder levemente la sonrisa.

Habían pasado mucho, se había precipitado a muchas cosas, se habían arriesgado demasiado, pero tomarían responsabilidad de sus sentimientos, empezarían de nuevo, con buen pie y con calma, por que ambas eran dos mundos distintos, pero eso no significaba que no podrían convivir

Peridot miro a sus amigos, quienes estaban hablando y bromeando "Si pude con estos tontos, se que Lapis y yo nos llevaremos realmente bien"

Tomo la mano de Lapis y se acerco al grupo, donde pasaron la noche hablando y bromeando, no era lo que Lapis y Peridot esperaban, pero estaban bien, estaban juntas.

7 meses después…

Peridot se miraba al espejo, llevaba mas de media hora en aquella odisea, entre peinar su cabello y dejarlo natural, había pasado un tiempo luego de aquel incidente con las Ruby's, Lapis y ellas estaban mejor que nunca, se divertían en lo rutinario y típico del día a día ¡eso era fantástico! No se veía en la necesidad de hacer preparadas citas y increíbles recitales donde confiesa su amor por que Lapis prefería dormir en el sillón o ver tv juntas, caminatas y lo mas especial, ir a su playa favorita, que casualmente también era la preferida de Lapis, es la que queda a unas cuantas horas de allí; donde sucedió el incidente con Smoky, Lapis, Steven y Jasper

Lo que le recordaba aquellos sucesos, solo le hacia erizar la piel, no lo negaba, Peridot había sido increíblemente suertuda en aquel entonces, tuvo la suerte de que Lapis le salvara borracha, lo que hizo que se conocieran mas a fondo, tuvo la suerte de conocer a Steven, quien suavizo el temperamento de Lapis y permitió que ambas se conocieran mas, tuvo la suerte de que Stevonnie llegara aquel día del desastre en la piscina y le diera una lección a Jasper, lo mismo con Smoky.

Peridot decidió dejar su cabello como estaba, una amalgama entre lo natural y lo arreglado… miro el espejo… "Una amalgama entre lo natural y lo arreglado" era algo agrio en cierto aspecto, pensar que algo así era la relación entre ellas, Peridot no se mentía, no era fácil, desde un inicio nunca lo fue, tal vez a mitad de toda aquella esa confusión se sentía mágico

Juntas, en el granero, mirando las estrellas hace unos meses, parecía que nada podía arruinarlo… pero la sola mención de Jasper, una pregunta mal formulada, un pequeño titubeo, dudas o lo mas mínimo, podía desatar la furia de Lapis, los fanfics de Percy y Pierre daban a entender que el amor era mágico ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora?

Lapis Lazuli era lo que estaba sucediendo, tomarse las cosas con tanto apuro fue un pésimo error, se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera cara de Lapis, hacia lo que podía para ayudarla, a ella, a si misma, pero se estaba ahogando en el proceso

-¡Basta!- se grito a si misma frente al espejo, que solo reflejaba su imagen, a ella misma, a mas nadie. –No cederé esto solo por unos pequeños percances, tal vez aun no quiera una relación formal, o hablar más de nosotras, tal vez no quiera muchas cosas; pero es cuestión de tiempo… Somos felices siendo nada… - Peridot se sonrió pesadamente al espejo. –Al principio yo me negaba a hablarle, y ella a ser un poco mas educada conmigo, pero lo solucionamos- finalmente dejo el baño y recorrió su departamento, un poco mas ordenado y limpio, olía bien, ella no lo admitiría, pero se debía a Lapis, quien tal vez no era la viva imagen del orden, pero desde que ambas empezaron a ver películas en su casa, quería impresionarla y mantener su departamento lo mas presentable posible

Aunque Lapis nunca demostraba algún interés ante sus esfuerzos, ya sean emocionales, o detalles como la pulcritud… Lapis solo quería ver películas y tener relaciones, a veces y duramente le complacía con paseos

Pero solo era tímida, eran felices, ella lo sabía, solo que Lapis no era muy expresiva y a veces se negaba a mostrar su afecto… pero las palabras de Lapis resonaban en su cabeza, Lapis gustaba de Peridot, y no puedes ser infeliz junto a alguien que te gusta ¿cierto?

-Te has tardado un siglo…- Lapis comento desde el sofá, pasible leyendo su revista de modas, subió la vista para admirar a Peridot, quien desde hace un poco había abandonado un poco mas su tendencia geek y ropa holgada, para vestir mas presentable. –Te vez hermosa con pantalones ajustados, escondes un buen trasero y una bonita figura- Lapis rio coqueta y Peridot no pudo contener su sonrojo y una risa nerviosa

-Tonta… ¿Qué tiene de especial mi trasero? Pero no negare mi indudablemente buena figura- Peridot sonrió creída, a pesar de que en el fondo estaba gritando de los nervios solo por aquel repentino acto de confianza de Lapis, por lo general solo afirmaba, sonreía o levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Tu trasero no tiene nada de especial, mejor es el mío- Lapis se levanto del sofá riendo. –Dejemos de hablar de traseros y vámonos de una vez- Peridot tomo sus llaves y chaqueta preferida, aquella con el diamante amarillo estampado en la espalda, un obsequio que le dieron en la secundaria en su primer año como estudiante.

Peridot conducía bajo la lluvia, en un silencio algo sepulcral con Lapis, en una situación normal estaría hablando sin parar, pero no se sentía algo bien para hablar, su cabeza no dejaba de martillar con dudas, las dudas que debió sentir la primera vez que correspondió un beso de Lapis, algo no le llenaba, algo no le convencía, pero se obligaba a creer que eran simples problemas en la relación… pero… ellas no tenían ninguna relación.

A pesar de sus duros intentos de convencerse de dejarse llevar, de vivir y ya, de disfrutar el momento, es difícil hacerlo cuando aun estas conociendo a la persona a quien te permites besar, sin estar en una relación, eso era lo que hacían las amantes, pero ellas no eran amantes ¿verdad?

-Peridot- la susodicha salió de su trance y miro a Lapis, quien se notaba un poco preocupada, una de las nuevas expresiones que Peridot había descubierto recientemente en Lapis, vio esa expresión cuando se la dedico a Steven en una o dos ocasiones del pasado, pero que se la dedicara a ella era un evento algo inusual; se quedo un poco hipnotizada ante su rostro, el cual era hermoso, pero el claxon incesante de una larga fila de autos le saco del trance

Tan pronto como sus sentidos le permitieron acelero el auto tomando curso de nuevo. -¿Qué sucede? No sueles quedarte viendo al semáforo de esa forma- el atardecer se hacia notar y Peridot solo quería una cosa… respuestas, que era lo único que Lapis en aquellos arduos meses no le permitía, si habían pasado lo suficiente para besarse ¿no habían pasado lo suficiente para tener una amistad donde se confesaban las cosas? ¿Acaso la adrenalina y las aventuras no dan paso a la honestidad y sinceridad?

-No es nada, solo ando algo dispersa- Lapis la observo un poco mas y luego volteo a la ventanilla de nuevo; Peridot sintió algo darle vueltas en su estomago ¿era difícil mostrar algo mas de preocupación que eso? Ella siempre trataba de ayudar al máximo a Lapis, en todo… tal vez ese era el problema, desde un inicio ella a puesto demasiado de su parte y no le ha permitido a Lapis hacer algo, luego de tanto, sabia que Lapis no había golpeado a Jasper por ella, Lapis golpeo a Jasper en aquella ocasión por que la odiaba, por todo ese tiempo de sufrimiento, también había entendido que Lapis no la refugio en su casa cuando estaba borracha por que estaban unidas por el destino, Lapis lo hizo por si misma, un acto de cortesía para probarse a ella misma que no era el monstruo que Jasper afirmaba que era

Lapis le dio una oportunidad a Peridot para probarse a si misma, a Jasper y a Steven, no fue obra del destino, ni del amor, ni nada parecido, era bastante doloroso, jodido, molesto de aceptar… pero era así.

-Ya llegamos- Peridot estaciono su auto frente a la casa de Bismuth, en la calle Herrería, Lapis estaba asombrada viendo las hermosas estructuras, mansiones en su mayoría.

-Bismuth es una mujer adinerada ¿eh?- Peridot sonrió, imaginando brevemente a su amiga bromista con un traje de ejecutivo y una gran bolsa de dinero.

-Se podría decir que si, aunque ella tiene un temperamento algo duro y por alguna razón odia hablar de su trabajo, así que trata de no mencionar nada referente a su trabajo, o dinero… pero los halagos a su casa los aceptara gustosa- caminaron juntas hasta la puerta, mientras Lapis miraba desinteresadamente a un lado, esa era su peculiar forma de afirmar. –Después de todo, ella misma construyo esta casa- finalmente Peridot toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato

-¡Chicas!- Steven tenía una pequeña capa de sudor en su rostro. –Pupkind empezó a ladrar descontroladamente y supuse que habían llegado- Peridot sonrió y froto el cabello del pequeño Steve, quien había pasado a su segundo año de secundaria, Peridot y las chicas finalmente se habían graduado, Pero Peridot se quedo en la institución, como una asistente de su profesora de robótica y ciencias básicas

Su graduación no fue nada del otro mundo, prefería no recordarlo, teniendo en cuenta que no tenia una madre orgullosa a la cual entregarle el diploma, no tenia familiares con los cuales se tomaría un sinfín de fotos, Peridot pago por su diploma y fotos de recuerdos y se fue casi de inmediato a su casa junto a Lapis, quien tampoco estaba muy interesada en la ceremonia y en la fiesta para celebrar

Las cristal gems le restaron importancia, después de todos ellas si tenían una familia con la cual celebrar.

-Lamento haberte dejado a nuestro pequeño Pupkind, he estado muy ocupada con las suplencias, pero tan pronto como empiece la universidad regresara a casa- Lapis se adentro con confianza siendo guiada por Steven, mientras Peridot se tomo un momento para dejar las llaves en el llavero y su chaqueta en el pechero.

"Todos parecen tan felices, es un nuevo paso en su vida, no mas juegos de niños como Crystal Gems, no mas problemas absurdos de instituto, no mas Jasper, no mas problemas… pero ¿Por qué yo siento como si los míos comenzaron hace tanto y aun no han concluido?" sus problemas habían dejado de ser las aventuras que Garnet le hacia ver y habían tornado un giro algo inesperado, problemas emocionales, los cual en toda su dura adolescencia, se negó a sentir

Ahora todo eso había explotado como una gran bomba y todas esas cosas se le estaban acumulando, volviendo su mente un gran lio.

-Peridot ven ¡Pupkind muere por verte!- la voz de Steven sonó en la lejanía; tranquilamente se aproximo a la sala donde un perro de pelaje anaranjado y de gran tamaño salió corriendo hasta ella, quien gustosa recibió con los brazos abiertos; aunque la masa del can le superaba por mucho, haciéndola caer ante su peso mientras era lamida continuamente, parecía una escena casi cómica, cual caricatura

Las jóvenes recién graduadas, Perla, Garnet y Amatista, reían ante la escena, también estaba la directora y amiga cercana Rose Quartz y la pareja Ruby y Zafiro; aunque a Peridot le pareció extraño no ver a Bismuto con su taza preferida bebiendo un café increíblemente caliente.

-Que increíble bienvenida- Peridot acaricio a su mascota, quien adopto unos meses atrás junto a Lazuli después de su ceremonia de graduación. -¿Qué tal chicas? Ha pasado un tiempo-

-Unos cuatro meses siendo precisos- comento Perla mientras bebía una taza de te junto a Amatista quien miraba con una media sonrisa a Peridot, la susodicha le miraba confundida ¿Qué se traería entre manos la pequeña chica?

-Es bueno verte luego de tanto Peridot- Garnet le miro sonriente, Peridot finalmente dejo el piso y se sentó en el sofá junto a Lapis y a la izquierda de amatista, siendo acompañada por su perro que se sentó entre sus pies.

-¿Ya entraste a la universidad Peridot?- Rose pregunto curiosa, en un tono de voz armonioso, casi angelical, denotaba sabiduría y era un poco intimidante, pues Peridot y Lapis, a diferencia de las chicas, le conocieron como una directora y no como una amiga con quien compartir una tarde de charlas; aunque se habían vuelto mas unidas desde que Peridot empezó a trabajar como empleada, y solían hablar en la sala de profesores en los breves recesos de Peridot como profesora.

-No, aun no, por ahora solo hago suplencias en la institución como bien sabe- Rose afirmo, mientras Perla ahora tomaba la palabra.

-¿Has pensado en que estudiar? Yo tenía mi beca desde hace un tiempo y fui gustosamente aceptada por la Universidad Central de Ocean City- Perla hablaba con orgullo de su logro, Peridot también tenia una beca, había recibido múltiples solicitudes de muchas Universidades de renombre, pero aun no se sentía preparada, se sentía mas cómoda en la vieja escuela, en un paso nuevo como dar clases… pero ella sabia que no quería vivir para enseñarle a otros a hacer maquinas… ella quería hacer las maquinas, y desde hace unos meses hasta su presente, ese era uno de los tantos problemas de Peridot, incluyendo a su disfuncional pareja-no pareja y sus dificultades en su vida como adulta.

-Felicitaciones- comento Lapis luego de un tiempo en silencio. –Nos veremos más seguido-

Peridot volteo dudosa, a la par que las chicas volteaban con una notable curiosidad "¿Qué se traía entre manos Lapis?"

-Hoy recibí la noticia de que fui aceptada en esa universidad también-

El mundo se detuvo en fracción de segundos, las chicas celebraban y hablaban animadamente con Lapis, quien calmadamente respondía a todas ellas y les informaba del tiempo en el que había mandado su solicitud y todos sus tramites, también afirmaba que no sabia específicamente cuando se mudaría.

Peridot sintió una gran furia y se levanto casi de inmediato. -¿¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!?-

La habitación se sumió en silencio, Lapis le miraba algo decepcionada y confundida y Pupkind había huido de la habitación, todos se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar, como si Peridot pudiese explotar con el más mínimo movimiento

La tensión se podía cortar con un hilo y Lapis parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, lo que estaba haciendo enfurecer cada vez más y más a Peridot

-¿¡Te he cuidado y soportado todos estos meses para que ahora solo te vayas como una desgraciada sin al menos haberme dicho!?- Peridot sentía sus venas hervir, no le importaba estar montando una escena luego de meses sin ver a sus amigas, de hecho ni le importaban esas miserables chicas con la que solo compartía fiestas y peleas estúpidas de adolescentes

¿¡Una guerra!? ¿¡Jasper!? ¿¡Ruby's!? Ridículo, solo eran estúpidos sucesos que le habían llevado a esta situación, a esta conclusión, el verdadero comienzo de todos, esos no eran problemas, solo fueron los malditos sucesos que llevaron a Lapis y Peridot estar en esta situación, en este enredo, en este odio, les habían llevado a generar aquellos sentimientos en un principio mágicos

Ahora todo se tornaba de su verdadero color negro, mientras Peridot, mientras miraba enfurecida a Lapis, comprendía que solo fue un juego de niños, y que era el objeto de Lapis, con el cual tenia relaciones y pasaba sus tardes libres, Peridot había desperdiciado 7 meses en ella, había bajado su promedio, había dejado de asistir a clases con regularidad, se sometió a una oscuridad y negatividad, inclusive se perdió de una ceremonia junto sus amigas por estar con aquella peliazul egoísta, por que eso era lo que era, una egoísta

Jasper no se había ido para pensar en un nuevo plan de venganza, Jasper había madurado y decidió irse a estudiar a otro lugar, mientras tomaba sesiones con terapeutas, Garnet había hecho las paces con su familia y ya no era considerada una bastarda, Amatista y Perla finalmente se llevaban bien y podía leer sentimientos entre ellas, Steven y Rose llevaban una mejor relación madre e hijo y Steven estaba creciendo poco a poco

La única idiota que se quedo atascada en sentimientos infantiles etiquetados como amor fue ella, pero solo estaba atada a lo mas toxico en su vida, ni su madre le había generado tanto daño, y era una afirmación muy grande.

-No puedo creer lo pésima persona que eres, utilizándome todo este tiempo…- miro a todos en esa sala, analizo sus rostros, busco a su perro pero no encontraba rastros, los analizo bien, por que seria la ultima vez que los vería.

En medio de la furia y el golpe de realidad se había decidido, no le daría una nueva oportunidad a Lapis, no seguiría atada a las chicas quienes llamaba amigas, no seguiría buscando opiniones y viviendo "aventuras"

Haría lo mismo que Jasper hizo meses atrás… huir.

Salió corriendo de aquella sala, dejando a todos impresionados sin entender lo que había pasado, fue instantáneo, en cuestión de segundos la atmosfera de plenitud y sonrisas se había vuelto un caos

Lapis se disculpaba y tomando a su perro asustado se escapo de la casa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chicas regrese yo…- Bismuto miro a sus amigas en la sala principal, Perla con lagrimas en los ojos y las demás con gestos genuinos de preocupación. -¿Qué ha sucedido?-

 _Mensaje de: Jasper_

" _Querida Peridot, se que puede que te sorprenda que te escriba, pero luego de tratamientos y un nuevo comienzo, quiero advertirte, advertirte de Lapis, advertirte de lo que te traerá seguir en esa ciudad, es toxica Peridot, te envuelves en un mundo de melodramas, mentiras e hipocresía, Lapis no es muy distinto a eso Peridot, ella te enganchara, te enamorara, te hará sentir como en esas novelas para adolescentes, besos en la playa, salidas de campamento a el granero, películas, besos y buen sexo…_

 _Pero eso es superficial Peridot, es su manera de tapar un gran abismo, un abismo de odio, exigencias, tapar su temperamento, celos, inestabilidad y problemas emocionales_

 _Mientras mas tiempo te quedes, mas gris te vuelve, no dejes que te consuma Peridot, no termines como yo, aléjate de todo, tienes potencial, mi profesora en Ocean City me ha hablado de ti, te quieren en esta universidad, estas a tiempo de contactar conmigo_

 _Yo te entiendo, puedo ayudarte"_

 _Fin del mensaje._

Luego de una larga semana en el granero, Lapis había regresado a su edificio, la molesta recepcionista le miraba impaciente. –Andy quiere que termines de pagar tu renta, Peridot ha cancelado su cuenta y ya no esta pagando por ti, así que recuerda pagar tu mensualidad- Y. Pearl siguió tecleando en su Laptop

Lapis la ignoro completamente, caminando bajo un hechizo hasta su ascensor, tecleo monótonamente su piso en el panel del ascensor; esperaba ansiosamente mientras la pequeña música resonaba entre las paredes del ascensor, su reflejo en los espejos le desesperaba y sentía que su mundo estaba por derrumbarse

Peridot había cancelado su cuenta, eso solo significaba que no vivía allí, si no vivía allí significaba que realmente se había ido como le había escrito en esa cruda y fría carta de color azul, recordaba haberse levantado de su cama temprano en la mañana y ver esa nota pegada en la nevera, algo tan simple y mundano como un "Me largo, adiós"

Frio, cruel… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que Lapis sintió algo así? Miro estáticamente las puertas del ascensor abiertas de par en par, y recordó que huyo al granero luego de ver esa nota, pues no quería frontar la realidad, no quería ver al equipo de mudanza llevarse las cosas de Peridot, no quería verla con un par de maletas

Peridot no era quien debía irse, debía irse ella, ella no era quien debía sufrir, debía sufrir Peridot, luego de meses se había aburrido de la mas pequeña y pensaba terminar con ella en la noche luego de esa reunión, pero nunca pudo esperar ese escándalo, o ver ese lado furioso y salvaje de Peridot

Ese dia algo en su corazón crujió, y recordó que de hecho si tenia un corazón, recordó que si había sentido algo de por Peridot, recordó todo lo bueno y todo los esfuerzos de Peridot por hacerla feliz, Peridot realmente estaba enamorada de ella, y ella se negó a corresponder, se negó a devolverle el favor o un breve gesto de agradecimiento

Se permitió admirar a Peridot; pues había resistido demasiado, era una chica de gran corazón.

Lapis quedo frente a frente de la puerta, que tenia otra nota color azul.

"Hasta nunca"

Lapis sonrió tristemente, sintiéndose arrepentida en mucho tiempo, adiós a su oportunidad de ser feliz, adiós a los recuerdos, adiós al dolor, adiós a la felicidad y a la persona que le dio una ultima oportunidad, adiós a Peridot.

-Tal vez… es hora de un cambio- sentencio la peliazul, tal vez había esperado demasiado para crecer, hiriendo a muchos en el proceso, Lapis sabia que tarde o temprano saldría lastimada por todas sus fechorías contra buenas personas, como Peridot, pero no había vuelta atrás, por ahora, se limitaría a huir de su pasado hasta que este le toque la puerta de nuevo, recordándole que era hora de pagar, tal cual como lo hacia Yellow Pearl mensualmente.

Había sido todo, ese fue el fin de lo mas cercano a la felicidad… estuvo tan cerca, pero tan lejos, y no existía otra culpable aparte de ella.

…

 _Continuara_

 **Oh dios mío ¿se esperaban eso? ¿No? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Pues ese es el sabor de un giro de trama, algo que aprendí en mis recientes clases de literatura, continuaremos viendo sobre nuestras protagonistas mientras vemos unos cuántos flashbacks de lo que llevo a Peridot a explotar**

 **¿Se imaginan 7 meses con una chica inestable emocionalmente? Piénsenlo bien y dejen sus argumentos**

 **Ahora nuestras chicas son adultas, quienes irán a la universidad, y no, no será alcohol y fiestas (tal vez si) pero es hora de dejar las aventuras de adolescentes y empezar con los dramas de adultos**

 **Les recuerdo que las relaciones tienen muchas fases, y el Lapidot esta entrando en su fase mas oscura, tanto en este fic como en lo cannon.**

 **Espero os haya gustado ¿quieren insultarme? Abajo los reviews!**


End file.
